Life of a High School GIRL
by Coffeelatt
Summary: Tsuna lost a bet, now he is dressed as a GIRL and MUST overcome a high school year. But life is never so smooth, to mess it up there is School Prince Vongola Giotto whom takes a 'liking' to him and his best friend Reborn whom is… jealous? R27/G27
1. Prologue

Summary: Tsuna lost a bet, now he is dressed as a GIRL and MUST overcome a high school year. But life is never smooth, to mess it up there is School Prince Vongola Giotto whom takes a 'liking' to him and his best friend Reborn whom is… jealous? R27G

* * *

Warning: It is an AU fanfiction. The official pairing is not yet decided, however it will either be R27 (RebornXTsuna) or G27 (GiottoXTsuna), in either cases they are boyXboy pairings, if you do not like or consider it offensive we would like to suggest to not read any further. In this fanfiction Reborn will we a teenager boy, please do not confuse him with the infant version or the adult version. Mafia will most PROBLABLY not included.

* * *

Disclaimer: We (as in Kana and Proof-san) do not own KHR

1 Prologue

* * *

Tsuna's POV

I stared at my image in the mirror, I can't believe it's me, the picture I visualize is so different from what I imagined, so different from _myself_! I watched the frown on the person in the mirror, _this… is not true_ I thought _there's no way that's me_!

I wonder how it turned out like this, oh! Wait, I know! It's because of that stupid bet I made with Reborn. Why did I agree in the first place? No, that sounds stupid, I was the one to propose that bet, still it was Reborn whom chose the conditions, it is theorically considered his fault right? Yet I had a feeling it would end like _this_.

"Tsu-kun~, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I heard my mother call probably from the kitchen, I could already smell what my breakfast was going to be~ rice, omelete, miso soup…

Anyways, back to the point, I snapped out from my temporary daze and looked again at myself in the mirror, I turned around to try and look at the back, _fine_ I thought, _gotta do this_ I said to myself.

"Tsu-kun~ Hurry up" kaa-san called again, I really should hurry if I don't want to be late for my first day at school.

I turned to look at myself one last time in the mirror, I was dressed in a school uniform, Namimori High School's Uniform to be exact, and to be more detailed a girl's uniform.

You heard me right, a girl's!

I was wearing a white button-up shirt, a blue striped tie, a vest obviously too big for me, a knee-level skirt as the others were all miniskirts, and blue thigh high socks. I was also wearing big round granny glasses that cover most of my face as I don't want ANY kind of attention.

Oi! It's not my choice 'kay?

I was forced to!

It all started cause I lost a bet to Reborn, now I gotta get through a whole school year dressed as a girl!

"I'm ready" I'm not, but I'm not gonna run… probably.

As I went to eat breakfast mom kept complimenting how his cute son looked and blah blah blah… after breakfast I slipped my shoes on and pulled down the handle, I still have half an hour left to get to school on time, I'm sure Reborn is waiting for me somewhere around the school gates, I slowly made my way out of my house.

And this… is how my life as a high school girl started.

* * *

Thank for Reading and Please Review!


	2. Childhood Story

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

I'm Proof-san here, Kana is in the mountains enjoying her trip, so for the next few weeks I will update. Please correct me for any mistakes or syntax errors, thank you.

I'm currently away from home, on a holiday as well, this computer I'm using here is crap, the keyboard is so different from my own! I can't write like this, there isn't even the grammar checker.

Thanks for all the reviews, didn't expect this many! Oh, and **to Ara**: Thanks for reviewing but I couldn't understand what you wrote, Google Translator translates it as Polish, but I can't understand what it translates it into, it doesn't make sense... So can you please review in English so I can understand? I'm grateful you reviewed though! XD

Oh, the title... it's not really childhood, however I liked the sound of it, so I put Childhood Story.

* * *

2 Childhood Story

Namimori was a big city, which is why there are a total of five parts, each labeled as per corresponding direction: North, South, Center, East and West.

Tsuna transferred from the other part of Japan to Nami West, being the genius, smart, cute but clumsy one he is he obtained a scholarship to Arcobaleno: an extremly prestigious and rich school for wealthy sons and daughters from powerful families.

His first day there he met Reborn, Senior Middle School Student they became quick friends, sharing funny jokes and helping each other with homeworks as good desk companions. As the days went by he got close with both Reborn and his good friends:

Lal Mirch, a spartan blue haired, bordeaux colored eyes, girl. She and Colonello had an... intimate relationship, as to say in lovers;

Colonello, typical handsome blond haired, blue eyes prince, not. His dream is to became a 'Colonnello' Italian for 'Colonel' also dream of his late parents as they named him as such. His relationship with Lal Mirch is complicated, although they might appear as enemies they are actually well suited for each other;

Fon and Luche were a couple as well, both very alike, kind looking, easy to talk to, caring, but when they snap... just hope the floor devours you before that happens. Fon was a Chinese boy aspiring expert of martial arts, and Luche was, your typical girl, sweet smile, kind hearted, good at cooking, beautiful looking...

Verde was... _Verde_ (literally, means 'green' in Italian), green haired, almost always seen wearing a white lab coat and round glasses. He is mostly cold towards people but he actually cares for everyone inside of his group of friends, a better word to describe him is: 'mad scientist' wait, these are two words, anyways;

Mammon, aka Viper is.! Indigo haired, triangle-like tattoo beneath his eyes and wears big hat which covers most of his face. He is greedy, NEVER ask a favor or he'd make you pay for it, literally;

Lastly Skull, he can be described as 'punk': make-up wearing, small tear round the left eye corner, and hobbie is motocross. Though he looks like the most dangerous he's actually the group's 'lackey' always treated as a servant and ignored during important discussions.

Obviously there is also Reborn in the group, he has a fetish for fedora's, don't ask why, just does. Reborn is... dangerous, handsome, funny, friendly, cold-hearted, a bit of everything, oh, and in love with Tsuna, but none of the two knows that, though it appears obvious to others.

The people listed above are all quite dangerous, each breaking one or ten school rules, starting from Lal she beats people, Colonello wears a head band, against dress code, everyone actually broke the dress code rule, anyways he carries a rifle, scary, Fon... actually might be the only one who's _still_ 'innocent', except for extremly long hair tidied in a neat braid, Luche was just the same as Fon, until the last few months of her Senior Middle year, she got pregnant, with Fon's child of course, but 'pregnant' is against school rules so..., Verde conducted experiments which you are better off not knowing, Mammon for... profits inside school grounds, Skull for just being Skull, and Reborn carries a gun, just that unlike Colonnello Reborn won't hesitate to shoot, and Tsuna, he like Fon was, is just too innocent, the only rules he broke were CONSTANT lateness, and CONSTANT skipping classes, but so does everyone _right?_

Inside the school Reborn was known as for being, cool, mysterious and handsome, everyone in his circle of friends was, each, either beautiful or handsome, even Skull was included, oh, but Tsuna, he was an exception, not manly or sexy enough to be handsome, not girly enough to be beautiful, he was the cute one, the moe one, and hated being it.

Everyone was a year older than Tsuna, appearently him being the genius skipped a grade. He was hard-working, devoted to studying, used to be top of the class in each subject, except PE which he sucked at. When he arrived in Vongola he was placed 37th, he, of course, knew that the level there was by far higher, unhappy with his score he studied hard and went immediately into the 13th position, in a month or so he was already 2nd. But as the months passed he never got first, so who's there at the top of the top? Reborn. Well, Verde was extremely good in science and thus there Tsuna was placed third but he knew he stood no choice against an expert scientist in a lab coat.

But Reborn-! Tsuna studied hard, with the dream of surpassing his knowledge one day, to impress him, surprise him! And then one day:

_Tsuna and company were sat at an cafe', they were having normal teenage-like discussions:_

"Verde, are you done powering up my rifle? Kora!" asked excitedly Colonello, appearently Verde had to power it up, and Colonello couldn't find the patiece to sit around and wait, though he just gave the green haired scientist his rifle yesterday!

"Not yet. Mammon, do you have the pieces I asked for?" looking towards the indigo haired boy he noticed him take out a bag full of the equipment he had asked, checking it he quickly put it away.

"It will be expensive, afterall that stuff is illegal you know?" he said concerned about the money he should've got.

"Sure, I'll pass it into you bank account" satisfied with the answer Mammon let the subject drop.

_See? I told you, very _normal_ conversations._

"So? You all decided which High School you'll go to?" finally aksed Reborn impatient.

"I'll stay in Vongola!" replied Skull happily, however his high pitched voice was the cause to the pistol ponted to his head a second later.

"No one asked you, Lackey"

"Mou Reborn, you'll scare him like that!" scolding Reborn was out of your league if... you were not Sawada Tsunayoshi of course, whenever he was in company of the brunet Reborn seemed to become kinder, thus lowered his gun.

"A-arigatou Tsuna-sempai!" Skull exclaimed literally jumping to Tsuna "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not your sempai, you're older than me" explained Tsuna, oblivous he had just saved Skull's ass, until... Reborn was also overprotective of the boy, so anyone who came into a distance closer than one foot would be... shot at, and that's how Skull got another hole in his brain dead head.

"So?" He asked again, more at ease now that there were no more unwanted 'disturbances'.

"Me and Fon are fine with just Middle School Graduation, we decided to take care of the baby"

"Me and Lal will return to Italy, we'll continue our studies in an military academy! Kora!" Originally the group of eight were exchange students from an italian school, however after liking Japan so much they decided to transfer here, after all money was not a problem for them, they were rich.

"Then, Verde? Mammon?"

"I'll go to a specialized School of Science"

"Education is useless in life, all you need is money, I'll join the Italian mafia"

"M-Mafia? Isn't that dangerous Mammon?" stuttered Tsuna as per usual.

"For you obviously, but not for me, anyways, what about you Tsuna?"

"I'm thinking of trying to get into Vongola School in Nami Centre"

"That's if you can pass the test Baka-Tsuna" Vongola School was on equal level with Arcobaleno, if not higher, more prestigious, and obviously they expect much more than lower than top 100 in the _whole_ nation, they expect geniuses, and Tsuna was one.

"You don't have to call me Baka Reborn! A-and, in the next test I'll do b-better t-than you!" _hopefully_.

"Wanna bet Baka?"

"I don't have money"

"How about the loser does as the winner says?"

"F-fine" he replied as his confidence suddenly disappeared.

_Let's see... it was only a few days later that Tsuna's world came crashing down, literally, he had to start anew now didn't he?_

"Still second, still usual Ba~ka" laughed Reborn as he faced Tsuna pointing at his name, top of the grade, Reborn was first as _usual_, and Tsuna, second... _usual._

"I-... so, what do you want?"

"Well, although you are stupid" started mockingly Reborn "you are smart as well" _that's contradicting _"So, we're applying for Vongola"

"...T-That's it?" Tsuna was disbelieving, Reborn was sadistic, so nothing he did was for the _sake_ of Tsuna, or so he thought...

"'Course not, what would be the point in something so boring" _as I though _" So my dear Baka-Tsuna, you are applying as a girl"

"Oh fine" _wait- what the fuck? _"y-you just s-said as a g-g-girl?"

"Yeah, I said that" replied Reborn rolling his eyes in annoyance _sure I said that, and you're not deaf now are you?_

"I- you- I- can't- girl- what?" _Rhapsody? _Tsuna couldn't bring himself to speak, he couldn't compose a proper phase, stumbling on each word.

"No way Reborn!"

"Are you going back on your promise? Oh, but don't worry, it'll be only for our first year." Reborn wins! And Tsuna, oh-poor-Tsuna, he'll _have to dress as a girl? For one year?

* * *

_Yeah um... I had this chapter nearly finished, I intended to finish writing this some time ago but since I don't have my computer here and I forgot to take my USB key I just had to rewrite it. I'm an idiot. (that's the reason why it still hadn't been updated after long)

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! 2011, in one year the world will end! (so what's the point in studying hard at school?)

Thanks for reading.


	3. The Morning's Meeting

You might find some similiarities to the manga Special A, after finishing part of the plot I realized how similar it looked. Thus credits might as well to that manga and KHR.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR( yeah Kana is still on holiday)

Tsuna's guardians will not be present in the story (probably)

Thanks Ara for reviewing in English, I hopefully able to understand what you meant, thanks for reviewing in general, hope you continue to support our stories!

* * *

3 The Morning's Meeting

New school, new year, new classrooms, new classmates, new uniform, new personality, new gender, new rank, new life.

It's going from bad to worse, having all these new things might be considered blissful, but that depends on a person's perspective on 'new'. And _this _is definitely not what I'd expect.

_A few days ago:_

It wasn't so early in the morning, but it was Saturday, and there was no school, since the new semester started Monday. Tsuna was fast asleep in his room, having skipped breakfast. His mom was out shopping for groceries as usual, and he, not having the least will to get up remained in bed, even after his alarm clock ringed _twice_ for _ten minutes_, he didn't bother tapping the device, even when his mom called she was going out, he didn't bother responding, even when his phone ringed either from a message or a call, he didn't bother checking.

It was only Wednesday that he and Reborn took the entrance exam to Vongola, the week earlier he pulled a few all-nighters so that he could study, which he did, and then yesterday: Friday, he passed the day confined in his room, too nervous, _did I pass? Did I not? Then what about Thursday? _Well they had exams on Thursday as well, as the many subjects tests were divided into different days, though the test results had already came out today, he was just too tired to step out of his bed. Oh, that was until one hour ago, because then Reborn came, entered the house as if his own, without knocking or anything, greeted Nana whom was heading out, and nearly killed Tsuna in his attempt to wake him up, but he did reach his goal though.

Now the two teens were walking in their casual clothes towards Vongola High School, which was just as far away as Arcobaleno, since Tsuna and Reborn lived right in the middle of the two schools.

"Reborn! You nearly-" _Yeah and blah blah blah_ Reborn was not the least bit interested in Tsuna's whining and complaining right now.

"You just wouldn't wake up." his tone was oh so non-enthusiastic, not that I blame him though.

"Yeah, that's your usual excuse for-" continued Tsuna, it was a normal routine, most days when walking to school the black-haired teen would come by to wake Tsuna up, attempting the most - ways to do so.

"Putting that aside, how do you think you did on the test?"

"Hmm, when I came back home I checked each answer on the test I got a few wrong, put I think I passed it. You?"

"Didn't bother check~" he said in his usual apathetic tone, irritating Tsuna even more.

"Oh? You're so confident? Let's do this then, if I did better than you then cancel the bet."

"Sure fine, after checking the results let's buy your _girl's _uniform" he said playfully.

A vein popped on Tsuna's head as he heard that, "Reborn! You-"

...

Tsuna stood still, surprised, he stared intently, at the result poster, his mouth hanging open, oh, Reborn got first, but he, how unusual, his name didn't come right after Reborn's, he placed _third._The thing is Reborn wasn't the only one placing first, alongside his name was... _'Vongola Giotto'_? _Who is he?_ Tsuna had expected to not place first, first of all there was Reborn, and then Vongola was school of geniuses, but _knowing_ he did not have his name right after Reborn was surprising, disappointing, although he tried to understimate himself and consider lots of scenarios as much as having himself take 300th place, knowing the truth was as hard as a punch to take. Tsuna grew accustomed to being first, then he met Reborn, and slowly accepted being second, but third, having someone as intelligent as Reborn and more than himself, he did not expect this. _This is bad _but would studying more really help him gain his goals?

"Oh~ seems like you're really dame-baka-Tsuna, third now?"

"Shut it Reborn" his extremely rare murderous aura was leaking, it meant only one thing he was going to- changing idea he decided to meet with this Vongola Giotto, maybe he cheated? he had to find out.

Reborn- well being Reborn noticed Tsuna's discomfort (if you want to call it that), being the good caring friend he was he decided to make Tsuna happy, maybe get his mind off being _third,_ seriously what was the big deal with it? He was still in the top 10 wasn't he? Oh, but Reborn wouldn't understand, he placed first, as _usual._

"Hey Tsuna, at least you entered Vongola, let's go celebrate or something, my treat" hearing this alleviated Tsuna's mood, changing it completely, he was just hungry since he skipped breakfast.

The duo walked through the busy streets, finally setting on a Cake Cafe.

After ordering some food they sat waiting.

"Reborn, since you live alone, where do you get money from?" _You don' t have a job either._

"Why the sudden interest?"

"Curious"

"You know? Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought it back, come on, just answer"

"Hmm, from my parents"_Obviously_

"You said you weren't on good terms with them"

"Yeah, they kind of jumped in glee when they found out I was going to Japan, they find me a nuisance, and were more than happy to give me money as long as I didn't return home..."

"You're okay with it?" Tsuna's expression turned into one of worry what kind of life did Reborn have back in Italy?

"I'm fine with it, and I don't need you to worry" although he purposely tried to sound rude as to make Tsuna less worried, it didn't help, the brunet teen couldn't help it, Reborn was his best friend, obviously the others were too, but he felt a strange familiarity, like he 'liked' being with the black-haired teen.

"oh" Tsuna's tone said it all, putting the worry part aside he also didn't like that Reborn didn't confide in him as he himself did with Reborn. _Now that I think about it I don't know much about Reborn's family and background do I?_

Noticing Tsuna's 'insecurity' he took it upon himself to do something, but it was not like he didn't trust Tsuna enough or something, just that he didn't like to tell about his past. He took out one of his hands from his pocket and patted Tsuna's head, his hair a bit ticklish, but soft nonethless. This caught the younger's attention, now retreating his hand he sighed.

"Oi, I didn't mean it that way, it's just that I don't want you to worry" How awkward, never though Reborn would feel this flustered. Yeah but Tsuna was just too oblivious right?

…

Ate the cakes and drank coffee in peace, shopped for GIRL'S clothes, brought books and other materials. All in all it had been a good day, they had to admit it. Nana insisted Reborn would stay for dinner though the latter claimed he had to prepare for Monday.

…

Tsuna recoiled memories from a day or two ago, grunted to himself and proceeded to run towards school, in hope to not be late, not that he was late anyways... not too much at least.

_Reborn should be waiting somewhere..._ there at the gate he saw Reborn. Crowded. By girls. _I-I'll just greet him later._ Too late.

"Oi, Baka-Tsuna" _Shit he noticed me didn't he?_ "Looks good on you" _What the uniform?_ _Gee_ "Thanks" _I feel glares.._.

"R-Reborn, Let's go check the classroom lists okay?"

_Me and Reborn are in the same class, good to know, and... V-Vongola G-Giotto?_

Yeah, him, the one who did better than you on the entrance test, the one who did as good as Reborn.

Tsuna turned to go, as he heard the heavy bell's ring, signaling the time for the Entrance Ceremony, a custom in every Japanese School. BUMP! _What the-_ Tsuna rubbed his nose and looked up, slightly inclinating his head upwards to look at the person he bumped in.

"Sorry" he said as he turned to go, he guy was blond, tall, well-built, he had the charisma of a prince, and from every pore of him radiated 'Handsome' _I don't even care about that do I? _

"It was my fault, sorry" his smile was heart melting. Any girl in the vicinity blushed, but not Tsuna, he was no girl after all, and he was straight... probably.

Tsuna nodded somewhat in understanding and turned away, he didn't want to be in the center of attention on his first day of school, and that guy had 'popular' signed all over him.

_Strange, that girl didn't blush like the others, is my smile losing power? Perhaps she has a boyfriend? Or is she lesbian?_ No, your smile is not losing anything, 'she' doesn't have a girlfriend, and is in no possible way lesbian. Just accept it Vongola Giotto, your charm is not working on 'him'! And you're too conceited with yourself. Oh, and don't bother Tsuna. _Hmm~ How interesting, who was that girl just now? _Forget I said that.

* * *

Done. HAPPY NEW YEAR though a bit late now.

Thanks for Reading~


	4. New Target!

I'm home! And these are the notes I didn't include. Tsuna's guardians will not show up in this story, unless I decide some last-minute thing. 'doremishine itsuko' suggested I put Enma in this, I'll think about it.

And Tsuna has 'balls' as "Lenah Kaus B.A.M " defined it, but he's not like when in HDW!, he's a mix of HDW!Tsuna and cute adorable Tsuna… I guess.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

4 New Target!

* * *

Opening Ceremony, very interesting. The director talking infinitely about a student's responsibility… after that everyone gathered in their new classed.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, I come from Arcobaleno Middle from Nami West." Tsuna sat back down, everyone was supposed to introduce themselves to the new class and classmates.

After Tsuna was Reborn's turn.

"Reborn, from Arcobaleno Middle" _That was short_, oh, the girls, they squeal sooo loud, _what's so good about that sadist anyways?_ If only you knew Tsuna…

"My name is…" _How very creative, these introductions,_ yet he couldn't really say anything… hypocrite Tsuna your intro was simple as well.

Tsuna noted that the blond he saw earlier was in his class as well, but that though crossed his mind only for a few seconds, he was patiently waiting only for one person to introduce himself, this fucking _Vongola Giotto_.

"I'm Vongola Giotto, from Vongola Middle" oh cue, _i-it's the blond guy from before_, he couldn't really express what he was feeling, he was stunned, rather surprised, but... anyways, what's with the reaction of the girls? They –insert synonym of squeal- so loudly as he smiled "charmingly" and sat back down.

"Okay next..." the teacher said, _how come his name... Vongola... the same as the school?_ You only noticed now? Tsuna came up with many possibilities, he'd ask Reborn later, somehow the black-haired teen seemed to know everything... _how come?_

First lesson maths... how much Tsuna hated maths was only a wonder, because he was always doing well in that subject, he could come up with answers easily and quickly, however he found it boring, very. They say that you need algebra everywhere in life, is that really true? You don't ask: 'squared root four of cheese', neither 'x minus y of oranges'... do you?

Back to the point, Tsuna decided that for the moment he would keep an eye on Vongola Giotto, _he's good in maths_ he convinced himself after the teacher called for the blond several times to solve questions on the blackboard.

...

Break Time:

Finally, Tsuna had sat quietly in his seat solving all problems in the first half an hour, he would get some time to sleep, as long as the teacher doesn't notice him 'acting like thinking'.

But the bell already rang, waking Tsuna up; first things first, he would find Reborn. The brunet turned to in the direction his best friend sat in their first lesson. BUMP! _What the- again?_

"Sorry" he muttered, this was the second time today!

"Haha, doesn't this seem like a sense of déjà vu?" Tsuna, confused, raised his head, surprised to find _Vongola Giotto_, it really does have some sense of déjà vu...

"Sorry about that, anyways, my name is Vongola Giotto." Giotto smiled in full 'brilliance' taking out his hand for Tsuna to shake. For a few seconds the brunet looked at it strangely, then complied to shake it... slowly.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi"

"Eh? Isn't Tsunayoshi a boy's name?" _'Cause I'm a boy duh._

"Y-Yeah, s-since my parents wanted a boy... they named me Tsunayoshi... haha" Liar liar pants on fire~

"Hmm~ is that so?" _Yeah that is so._

Reborn noticed the brunet's 'awkward' situation, he would save his best friend! He turned away from the crowding girls with a polite nod and walked towards Tsuna.

"Baka-Tsuna, let's go to eat lunch."

"Then I'll see you around Tsunayoshi" mused Giotto, before turning his attention to his friends.

...

The rooftop was unusually quiet, it was supposed to be a popular place to hang out in school, there is fresh air, it was a high place... Why is it so quiet then?

"R-Reborn, we can't just-!" Too late, Reborn kicked the 'once-locked-door' open to have his grand entrance to the rooftop! Maybe not.

"Well, teachers won't check this place anyway."

"H-How do you know?"

"I just do-" Reborn shrugged his shoulders, quietly hovering over to a metal pole they could use as a bench.

Tsuna sighed, how typical of Reborn...

"Well... thanks for before" The brunet moved over to sit next to Reborn, taking out his packed lunch or 'obento', he untied the knot at the top and removed the handkerchief, then removed the remaining cover revealing a rather delicious looking lunch. Various rice balls, egg rolls, vegetables...

"I didn't do that for free you know?" flatly answered back Reborn.

"What are you now? Mammon? I don't have money." Tsuna rolled his eyes as he started eating. Wait why wasn't Reborn eating? _No- not again-_ he suddenly came into realization of what his best friend was thinking. The black haired teen smirked.

"I-I'm not sharing!" exclaimed Tsuna, raising his obento and protectively pulled it away from Reborn.

"Come on, I just saved you~" the brunet stared intently in his friend's eyes, thinking how he could talk back.

"You can buy lunch"

"I don't have money"

"Liar... You can cook, why didn't you make your own lunch?"

"I woke up late"

"Liar..."

"We're best friends, just share you lunch~"

Finally Tsuna sighed in defeat, placing the lunch back in its original spot.

"Just this once." This would usually lead to ask why best friends wouldn't share their lunch, lots of people do, but in Tsuna's case, last year, it got a bit annoying when twice a week Reborn literally 'stole' his lunch.

Reborn smirked, teasing Tsuna was always fun.

"By the way, why the glasses?"

"To not attract attention, covers my face see?"

...

"Haha Giotto, have you set your eyes on another girl?" asked one of Giotto's friends. They were currently seated in the school cafeteria eating their school lunch.

"Really? Who is it this time?"But Giotto, what a player you are! How many girls have you gone out with already? 20? 30?

"Her name is Sawada Tsunayoshi" simply replied the one always at the center of the attention. Today strangely enough there were no girls surrounding Giotto and his group of friends.

"That girl? She's in our class right? But she's kinda... ugly."

"Right, right. Why are you interested in her?"

"She's amusing" Giotto, known to be the handsomest boy in the entire of Vongola Middle, and now even Vongola High, the player, the school Prince, sports prodigy, the smart intelligent son of Vongola School's Chairman! Why the fuck is he interested in poor tuna fish?

"Haha, are you going to dump her after she falls in love with you?"

"Yeah, like always."

"I wonder why none of the girls hate you though!" I wonder too, must be a mystery...

...

School was finally over. Reborn already had a bunch of friends, whom dragged him to karaoke with them although he reluctantly refused, he wanted to walk home with Tsuna like usual, like last year.. Tsuna was alone, if he was his usual self he might've made friends, but he was not, he was a girl now. _Shit._

He sighed for the umpteenth time today, placing his indoor shoes back in his shoe locker, before bending to put his outdoor shoes on and closing the locker.

"You name is Sawada Tsunayoshi right?" Tsuna quickly turned hearing his name, leaning on the wall a meter or so away from himself was Vongola Giotto – _again?

* * *

_

Thanks for the reviews! The pairing is not yet decided, after introducing Tsuna's relationship with both Reborn and Giotto I'll put a poll up to decide it, or as "YaoiRules92 " suggested it might become a 'threesome' but there is a low possibility of that happening.

Thanks for reading


	5. How to Ask a Girl Out

Thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you people will review again!

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

5 How to Ask a Girl Out

* * *

"You name is Sawada Tsunayoshi right?" asked in a 'non questioning but rather ascertaining way. His ever present charming smile stamped upon his handsome face.

"Y-Yeah, did you need something... V-Vongola...-san?" Tsuna smiled nervously, the background noise was getting louder and louder, as if he tried to refuse to listen to Giotto.

"You can just call me Giotto."

Giotto moved closer, inching by each step, his smirk never leaving, stopping only once he was one foot away. Tsuna had to look up so he could see him, _why is he so tall anyways? _Why are you so short?

"I was just wondering..." He moved his face closer to Tsuna's, until it was only a few inches away. The brunet started sweating, after all he was never comfortable with strangers... erhm... THIS close. "If you-"

"Giotto! Hurry up." Shouted some girls from the entrance, they seemed to be waiting for Giotto, after he, thanks to some random excuse, escaped from them for mere minutes. The blond immediately snapped his head away from Tsuna's.

"Yes I'm coming!" he yelled back in the same direction the loud voices had come from. "Then I'll see you tomorrow Tsunayoshi." _Did I ever give him the liberty to call me by my first name? _Was he saying something?

...

It's only the second fucking day of school, so... _why am I so tired? _After Tsuna went home last night he immediately started studying, being the swot he was.

Algebra, chemistry, physics... done. He was sure that in the upcoming test he would do better than _Vongola_, he though, refusing to call him Giotto. _A-And maybe even R-Reborn_, or maybe not, though Tsuna had already grown accustomed to Reborn's constant teasing and high and mighty aura.

"So Tsu-kun?" happily chirped Nana clasping her hands. Tsuna temporarily stopped eating, looking at his mother, surprised by the sudden excitement.

"Yes kaa-san?" he demanded, not really sure if he should take 'S_o Tsu-kun?' _As a question or not.

"How was your first day of school?" _As a girl?_ Was implied.

"Fine" _well, I was ignored most of the time, the girls find me annoying because I'm close to Reborn, aka their new target, and kind of talked to Vongola, the guys find me ugly but I don't give a flying damn about that. I was with Reborn at lunch, talked with the damned bastard people like to call 'Prince'. But everything was fine. _"We didn't do much, and I was given my timetable, I'm with Reborn half of the lessons." _Just that I have cooking economics and sewing instead of labour works and engineering... oh, and I don't have P.E. lessons _though he had to admit was grateful for that. Nana had the principal take out all P.E. lessons from Tsuna's timetable because... you know. So when others had to suffer the running he would take a break on the roof... MUAHAHA ok that was out of place.

Anyways, as I was narrating Tsuna was damn tired as he walked to his new school. He would meet up with Reborn... somewhere. He guessed, though, that his best friend had now other friends to walk to school with. And anyways, why are girl clothes so embarrassing? Why is there something as a skirt? Why is it so uncomfortable.

_After checking the results and eating at the cafe shop Reborn and Tsuna walked to the center of the city, where most shops resided. There they would buy their school uniforms and other materials._

"_Your girlfriend is so cute" cliché(ly) commented the mid-aged shopkeeper as Tsuna stepped out of the changing room with a blush and his new uniform._

"_I-I'm not a girl" not really denying the girlfriend part... The shopkeeper looked shocked, anyone would be, a _boy_ buying girl's clothes?_

"_I mean I'm not his girlfriend" Tsuna corrected himself. Reborn sighed, standing by the side, a quite visible blush covered by his fedora. He had already tried out his uniform, which fit well._

"_Baka-Tsuna, do you want to buy skirts and dresses as well?" teased Reborn. Tsuna fumed, but tried his best to keep calm, he would get his revenge back later anyway. Changing back to his clothes they both paid for the uniforms and other stationary materials._

"_Do you need panties and bras?"_

"_T-That's not funny Reborn!"_

There was no need for that anyways, Nana had already brought a full wardrobe of girl's clothes. No panties and bras though, Tsuna convinced her not to.

...

Reborn compared in the classroom just a second before the bell rang.

"You should have woken me up!" He told Tsuna.

"I thought you were at school" Tsuna honestly responded. The black haired teen was about to answer back when the teacher walked in ordering the students to settle down.

_Vongola Giotto is not here._

When the first bell rang Tsuna left the classroom telling Reborn he was going to the bathroom.

It's only that his wonderful luck made him meet with _Vongola Giotto (just putting emphasis on his name)_ wasn't he absent?

"Hello Tsunayoshi" smiled Giotto

"Good morning", Tsuna quickly bowed before hurrying away. _Not so quick. _Giotto swiftly moved in Tsuna's way, blocking his passage.

"As I was saying yesterday... are you free today?"

"Y...Yes... why?"

"I thought we could go on a date to get to know each other better" he smiled ever-so-charmingly.

_No, no. Definitely no. You're kidding right? I mean WHAT? D-D-D-Date? I-I'm a guy!_

"...I-I... I think... we could get to know each other better in school..." apart from the first few words he blurted out the rest.

"Does that mean no?"

"...Erm" _It means no!_

Giotto seemed surprised for a second, before everything sunk in and he nodded as if in understanding.

"That's fine, so when I get to know you better you would go on a date with me?"

"...O-Okay..." _NO!_

"Then I'll see you later" he walked off.

Tsuna stood staring into the hall, confused much? Yes, very much. He decided he would first go to the bathroom.

_Wait... which bathroom?_ The girls' or the boys'? He... was dressed as a girl now, so it would be only natural to go into the girls' bathroom right? He would not look like a pervert or something right? Tsuna sighed, girls' bathroom, it's decided.

...

"So?" Reborn was, apparently waiting for him on the rooftop, he already started eating his own lunch he brought from the cafeteria. _Does everyone expect me to understand what '_So?'_ Means?_

"What?" he asked as he temporarily stopped eating (again).

"The bathroom. Which?" _Oh._

"...T-The... girls'" he blushed.

"How was it?"

"... A bathroom with stalls, the girls were putting make up on." Nothing much to explain. "Oh yeah, Vongola Giotto asked me out"

Reborn suddenly felt a pang in his chest, what was this feeling? He did not like it.

"Did you accept?"

"No, but I think I could use it as a opportunity to-"

"See if he cheated on the test or not, right? You're still fixed on that?"

"It's bad enough being second to you!"

...

"What'd she say?" Giotto was having lunch at the back of the school with his group of friends.

"She said that we should first become friends."

"Oh? The hard to get type?" It was getting common between the girls. Like Shoujo Mangas, the 'hard-to-get' type was the one who acted like she did not fall for the 'Charming Prince' and instead made him fall for her.

"I think so, they are getting common." But that's just nothing but bullshit for Giotto.

"But they fall for you in a range of between 1-3 days anyways. Haha" True enough.

"Yeah." _Tsunayoshi will as well._

_..._

That was how his second day came to an end, after walking home with Reborn talking about the most random things they had on mind he ate dinner and studied.

Third day of school:

He had his first lesson on Cooking Economics, and damn the biscuits came out burnt. He would seriously study this subject and be the best next time.

Vongola Giotto asked to work with him for the History project. Oh and he is the son of Vongola School's Chairman! _R-Really?_

Reborn ate dinner at his house, and Nana showered the black haired teen with questions, since his daughte- *cough* son did not want to detailedly answer her.

Fourth day:

Tsuna found out he is equally as bad as Cooking Economics in Sewing Economics. He would study the 'theory' of sewing as well. Oh, but he improved in cooking. He is not getting on all too well with his classmates, and actually he doesn't care. Reborn is the same as always, and today he ate half of his lunch! But Tsuna let him this time, as all the 'last times'.

The History project is progressing well, and he felt more at ease with Giotto now, they would talk about random things. Tsuna started to call him Giotto and accepted being called 'Tsunayoshi'. He also found out Giotto is not a snobbish kid but rather normal, funny.

Fifth day:

Improved in Cooking and Sewing, but really improved a LOT! Reborn went from eating half of his lunch to stealing his whole lunch. _Geez! Damn you Reborn!_ Which was not as to say 'unusual'. So for lunch he went to buy melon bread and orange juice to bring to his-and-Reborn's-secret-place aka rooftop to eat. There he found no Reborn, but rather his empty pack lunch and a yellow sticky note:

"To Baka-TSuna, the lunch was delicious.

Reborn"

_You bastard!_ Anyways, except unwanted 'details' the rest of the day flowed like all the others.

Just that when school ended Tsuna found Vongola Giotto by the wall again.

"Now that we know each other how about we go out somewhere?" He had his arms crossed and his ever present smile was... erhm... present.

"Not y-... I mean, fine, alright with me" Tsuna returned with one of his own cute smiles.

...

"How was your day Tsu-kun?" his mother asked as usual that Friday night at dinner.

"Fine" _I just got asked out by a guy... and I accepted.

* * *

_

Updates might get slower, I'm literally failing in each and EVERY subject at school.

Thanks for reading.


	6. D as in 'Date'

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR.

To **towel dry**: Thanks for reviewing, your criticize (or however you spell it) really helped me! Past and present tense mistakes are, a habit which I don't think can adjust just yet. I re-read the Nana parts in all chapters, and couldn't find the 'he's mistakes. Writing my own thoughts is because it's my style, I like to let people know about my opinion, and if I add it in the AN's I'm sure some people won't read it. Character's thoughts as they are in italic to be less confusing. Sorry I can't add the guardians, it's too hard to deal with a tot of 14 more characters. Thanks again for reading and reviewing.

Sorry for taking such a long break, my imagination just seemed to have been flushed down the drain. And the reason is probably because I wanted to concentrate on improving my drawing skills.

6 'D' as in 'Date'

* * *

"How was your day Tsu-kun" Nana asked ever so excited.

"Fine" Tsuna answered, a bit confused with his own thoughts, and distracted by them definitely.

_S-So.. am I... supposed to tell mom about the... d-date?_

"M-Mom?" he started a bit nervous.

"What is it Tsu-kun?" Nana asked curious as she momentarily stopped eating and smiled at her son.

Tsuna suddenly looked down, fiddling with the food on his plate. He was trying to figure out how was he supposed to phrase '_a date with a guy'_ out.

"I-If a guy ever a-asked me out-" he started, only to get interrupted by and overly-excited Nana.

"Kyaa! Was it Reborn?" She demanded as she slammed down her palms on the table from euphory.

"N-No, it's a guy in my class..." he answered confused, _R-Reborn? W-Why Reborn? _Oh yeah, he hadn't told Reborn about the date yet had he? _I'll tell him everything Monday at school_ he decided.

"You accepted right?" her eyes sparkling.

"...N-...Y-Yes"

"Kyaa!" _I should have said no._

...

_I... remember telling mom about the date, which is today... going to sleep... and then... h-how did it come to this? _Nana was happily _chirping_ some random tune as she took out of Tsuna's wardrobe mountains of dresses, skirts and... generally girls stuff. Tsuna woke up startled as he felt some cold fabric material being thrown in his face. _What is mom doing?_ Preparing your clothes for you date of course, silly.

"M-Mom?" Tsuna asked as he took refuge in his covers as a scaredy-cat _I-I'm not going to wear a dress am I?_

"Ah, good morning Tsu-kun, help me choose your outfit." she stopped taking out the clothes as she turned to look at her son and immediately took action to drag him out of bed. _After the clothes there would be make-up, _she decided. Nana never took care of a girl, so this as her first time was more than exciting.

_I really shouldn't have told her..._

_..._

After dealing with:

"_M-Mom... I don't want to wear a dress!" he yelled in protest as his mother changed him out of his pyjamas._

"_Then after try this... and this!" she exclaimed pulling out more clothes. _When did mom buy all these?

_After continuously changing outfits Tsuna decided to wear his usual jeans and jumper despite Nana's strong protest._

"_That's so un-cute for a girl Tsu-kun!" she said unhappily pouting. _

"_I-I'm not a girl!"_

Tsuna run out of the house going to the destinated place where he would meet up with Giotto. As soon as he arrived he saw the blond sitting in a relaxing position on a nearby bench checking his watch every now and then... and attracting a lot of attention, especially from girls.

The brunet turned his heels, for a second ready to run away, but that would be rude wouldn't it? And...

"Oh, you're here Tsunayoshi!" ... it was too late.

_D'oh._

Putting on a smile for show he re-turned his heels and quick-pacedly walked towards his companion for the day. _Haha_ _... this is so awkward_, suddenly the crowding girls started to glare at the poor brunet. What he had done wrong remains only a mystery though. _Now that I think about it, was I supposed to prepare lunch?_ _ Hope not, I can't cook anyway._ Economics Lessons taught him how to bake cakes and sweets, not prepare lunch...

"Sorry if I made you wait long."

"It's alright, I just arrived as well." Haha _so clichéd._

Giotto looked at Tsuna strangely, maybe confused. _Weird _he thought.

"W-What?" asked Tsuna noticing his stare.

"Aren't girls supposed to prepare lunch or something?" _They usually do _he mentally added.

"I-I can't cook, sorry."

"Hmm," he thought for a moment "Ok, then, shall we go?"

"Y-Yeah" he answered a bit awkward, looking at the figures of girls fading away as they walked down the road.

...

"So... where would you like to go?"

"A-Anywhere's fine."

"The how about there?" Tsuna looked in the direction Giotto's finger was pointing, what he saw made him more than surprised, maybe shocked. He expected something banal to do like watching a movie, talking at the café but... but... why a girl clothing's shop? Moreover it was a high-quality brand where stuff was really expensive.

_What? _"I-I think... why would you like to go there?"

"To buy an outfit for you" _Why, is this not alright? Embarrassed for being seen with a boyish looking 'girl'?_

"B-But... clothes there are pretty expensive."

"It's alright, I'm pretty rich"_ haha, admitting it so easily?_

"Ok but... I can't- I mean, c-can't we just go somewhere els-" Desperate much?

"I invited you on a date right? Let me choose the activities okay?" He said smiling, dragging away Tsuna before he could retort back.

"Welcome" said the many shop assistants. Some dispersed elsewhere to organize clothes, the newly arrived collection, cleaning, and one or two followed the pair as Giotto started to pick out random clothes for Tsuna to wear.

"Try this" Tsuna received the dress in his arms as Giotto threw it.

_It's a dress. _Yes it is.

"U-Um, s-something that is not a dress? P-Pants and s-shirt for example?"

"Hmm... But aren't girls supposed to be all pink and cut?" Oh, that must be his personal experience from the girls _he_ dated.

"I-I think it depends on a person's style."

"But you would look like a boy like that"

"O-Oh." _I'm usually told the opposite._

_..._

In the end Tsuna convinced Giotto about 'personal styles', however was still forced to wear skinny black jeans and a long pink jumper with matching ballet flats, to look more effeminate.

_D'oh._

"You look cute" complimented the blond smiling victorious.

"T-Thanks..." But _I don't want to look c-cute!_ "you look...cool" yeah, dark blue jeans and black shirt, he looked handsome, charming, but Tsuna was not going to say that. Definitely not.

"Thanks, so, wanna eat something?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Let's go to that Cake Cafè."

_Oh, it's the one I always go with Reborn and the others._

They sat down at an empty table and waited to be served.

Cake and Coffee. As soon as the food was served they started eating and drinking.

"You must be really smart to have placed first on the entrance exam."

"Is that so? But there was another name next to mine, Reborn I think it was. He's your friend right?"

"Y-Yeah... do you study a lot to get such high marks?"

"Not really." _Oh, how come these lazy asses always place first? _"You placed third right? You're very smart as well."

_Oh _"Thanks"

"Then..." he stood up "I'm going to pay, wait here okay?"

"I-I can pay"

"Haha, you're a girl right?" _Wrong _"I can't let you pay."

"But-"

"You can repay me later with a kiss"

"A k-kiss? I-I'd rather pay"

"I'm kidding, just wait here"

After the cafe they would go to...

"Where to next?"

"I thought you were going to decide that"

"Anything's fine for you?"

"Anything's fine..."

"How about a love hotel?" _L-Love H-Hotel? _Tsuna thought blushing.

"Anything except that..."

"Love cabin?"

"And that." _Why does everything have something to do with... love? _"Do you bring all your girlfriends to love hotels?" How bold.

"What if I do?"

"Then you're a jerk for breaking their hearts." Tsuna said nodding to himself.

Giotto looked about, confused for a moment. Then started laughing, Tsuna's answer was very unexpected. He thought for sure any girl would have slapped him already. "Haha, you're special you know?"

"How?"

"Well, refusing me, not affected by flirting, you're different from all the other girls you know? And you won't get angry if I said I brought other girls to bed." _Just how many girls did you bring to bed? _"Oh!" he exclaimed as an idea popped in his head _Eureka? _"Could it be..." _What?_ I'm certainly curious "...you're lesbian?"

If Tsuna were drinking something, he would've spit it out, if he were eating he would've definitely choked on it.

*choke* *cough*

It's actually possible to choke on air as well.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Giotto asked concerned, whilst gently hitting his back in hope to blear his windpipe from... air.

"Y-Yeah" he answered after a moment or two "I-I'm not lesbian okay?"

"Uh, okay." agreed Giotto slightly nodding. He wanted to ask if Tsuna was a tomboy, but decided against that in case the other would start having another severe condition of chokes. "Then... how about a movie?"

"Fine." _Boring._

...However, their luck decided to turn their backs to the duo. When they arrived at the cinema theatre what they found was a list of "Sold Out"s, except one or two movies.

"Let's see, Pokemon is available." Giotto pointed out. The two immediately looked at the other.

"No" they said in chorus.

"How about: 'The dramatic story of two lovers separated by fate, reunited by destiny'?" read out Giotto. Again they looked at each other.

"No" They said immediately before laughing out loudly (lol?).

"Then, the cinema is out of question. Anywhere else you want to go? A theme park?"

"I throw up after one or two ride."

"A shopping mall?"

"There's really nothing to buy."

"Karaoke?"

"I can't sing and the place itself is too noisy." At this they both sighed, it was the first time for Giotto to have such a difficult time choosing a place for a date, usually the girls would agree at whatever.

"Then... how about a game arcade?" Giotto thought that a girl would definitely refuse, but at this point he could as well try.

"Okay" Much to his surprise Tsuna accepted.

...

If he had to be honest Giotto never had this much fun at a date. He never thought that a girl would compete with him in games. It was a new experience he had not expected much less enjoyed. And he had to admit, he liked Tsunayoshi, for all he knew he could start develop romantic feelings for 'her', might as well dump all the other girls.

"I never knew a girl who liked to play games." He stated as they walked out of the arcade.

"H-haha, I guess there are exceptions." He said nervously, _Giotto couldn't have found out that I'm not female right?_

"Yeah. Now, what would like to eat? High-class French cuisine or-"

"How about plain convenience food?" they both laughed at this.

"That's unhealthy you know?"

"I'm kidding, want to go to the nearest Pizza Hut? I'll treat you."

"I'm supposed to treat you, since you're a gir-"

"Does it really matter if I'm a girl or not?" Tsuna asked, half confused, half curious. "We're friends, so it's alright, and you've already payed before for the cakes and drinks so..."

Giotto thought for a moment _a friend she said_, what is a friend? A person you can trust, whom you can confide in. A person whom is there for anything, who would support you, and would not turn their backs if the crowd is doing so. _If that's the case then I've got no friends,_ he realized. The girls like him, the guys are either jealous and hate him or admire him and stick close to become popular. In a way he had the whole school as his friend, but in another he had no real friends.

Oh, but if that's the case then Reborn is in the same position. The girls flirt with him, the guys invite him out to attract more girls. His only friend in _this _school was Tsuna. But Reborn couldn't care less, all he needed was Tsuna. Just saying.

How sad.

Giotto smiled, in realization he made his first 'real' friend. He would definitely keep 'her' close, a friend is valuable, he thought.

They were about to enter the fast food restaurant, when someone from behind called Giotto's name.

"Is that you Giotto?" she asked.

They both turned in surprise.

"M-M.M what are you d-"

"Who is she?" She yelled pointing at Tsuna

"S-She's-"

"Aren't I your girlfriend?"

_T-This is getting complicated._

* * *

Shit, I need to SERIOUSLY study or it'll be real bad. So updates will be slow, oh, but after June, when I'll finish all exams I will have all the free time I need. I can't wait.

Well, thanks for reading.


	7. Bullying

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

First of all I think I should apoligize, for not updating and such.

I changed 'Manami' to M.M, this Manami girl was actually a character from the manga LIFE, then I decided, I could just go with M.M since she's a KHR character.

7 Bullying

* * *

"… and that's what happened" finished off Tsuna with a slight nod. He kind of expected for his friend, the black haired male, to laugh his ass off at him whilst pointing his right index finger in an sort of accusing way. Instead he received none, just an answering nod of understanding.

"I see." Was all Reborn managed to say, keeping his tone cool and face calm. He knew it was unusual, to not make fun of Tsuna, but he felt a tingling feeling inside his chest, as if he didn't want to know such news from the brunet, as if he didn't want him to stay with this 'Giotto' at all. _What was it?_ He knew not. But new it certainly was, for the tall smart boy never felt this. Not once in his, with everything provided, life.

At the usual Cake Cafè sat the duo, on a shining Sunday morning, having an early break at 10 o'clock. Tsuna decided he would take this chance to explain to his best friend of the prior events of yesterday leading to a, not to say but, rather _annoying _situation.

The brunet knew already of the _many_ girlfriends yesterday's companion had. In fact, as he first noticed the guy was smart, handsome, and friendly in his own way. But player to say the least, one to have both broken and mended many girl's hearts. Emphasis on _girl_ please. In fewer words he was the 'Perfect Prince'; yet everyone had their defects. _Who knows, maybe this prince might turn out homosexual? _Tsuna mentally laughed at his, not to be told aloud, joke.

Back to the topic. Yesterday, to resume the ending… well, _shit _happened. M.M, better known as Giotto's official girlfriend, is the most popular girl in class 1B, her class, or even the whole freshmen year, and even one of the most beautiful chicks in the whole school, seniors and juniors included. That was her influence, but if you want to include her father's social status: some sort of important person, well then... That was not all though, she had charisma, such to draw in the girls attention to her, her acting was yet flawless, and she had _connections _which are better off unknown. Thing was her class was right next to our favourite character's one: 1A. And with her 'friends' eyes fixed on the poor brunet's soul he could not act too freely with the two most handsome guys in the school.

Tsuna could just leave Giotto alone, but Reborn had been his friend for long enough to _not_ be ignored because of some petty girls, he decided. Thinking back though, Giotto was now a pretty important 'friend', he seemed like the kind of guy who had no real friends except some other school's popular guys to hang out with. The brunet could not help but feel sorry for the blond seeing things from this point of view. _For all I know I could be wrong_ he tried reassuring himself.

That's some reflecting done, though Tsuna. But _exactly _what happened yesterday?

"_Aren't I your girlfriend?" shouted this M.M girl trough teary eyes. Pretty little princess didn't seem to accept the fact that his boyfriend was cheating on her._

"_C-calm down, s-she's just a friend" tried to explain Giotto. Tsuna could not have swore it, but maybe for a tiny weeny second he felt a slight disappointment._

"_Just a friend? And you're on a date with JUST A FRIEND?" she shouted last before running away._

This is awkward though Tsuna through the silence_._

"_Sorry about that, she's-"_

"_Your girlfriend right?" he asked as thought he knew the answer would be yes._

"_Yes" voiced Tsuna's thoughts. There was not point hiding it either._

"_Then you should chase her" said Tsuna in a surprisingly cold tone. He started walking, in the direction towards his home making a short distance before continuing his speech again. "Goodnight." He whispered. He didn't know if Giotto went after her or not, but somewhere, deep inside his heart, no matter his brain's protests, he didn't want the blond to chase her._

Now the combo of best friends sat- no, slouched on the Cafè chairs reflecting, each with a spoon in their mouth, indicating the forgotten cake they were eating.

"Well? What are you going to do now?" asked Reborn, voicing the question Tsuna dreaded but had not the courage to think about it himself. Just what exactly was he going to do? Tsuna thought for a moment.

"Hmm, I guess…" he started, yet before long breaking into a long pause, "I should… act as always, as a friend?" he half-asked not sure of his answer. Zero confidence could be heard in his voice, just thousands of doubts clearly reflected in it. Reborn knew Tsuna too well and picked these details up, the boy himself knew not. Sighing he decided, he should cheer the brunet up. It was his job as a 'best friend', and clearly he would be happier if Tsuna would just return to being his usual self again, because as for now, his thoughts were filled with Giotto, and the black haired boy did not like this ONE bit.

"Go on a date with me" he confessed. Shock. Tsuna could not believe it, he didn't know how to interpret the meaning of date, but nodded anyways. Reborn, once gaining his composure again asked in a corrected way, flushing now understanding what he had said a second earlier.

"I-I mean, let's go somewhere to spend the day." He said, turning his face away, Tsuna, clear of all doubts what his friend meant for date nodded again with more confidence.

…

"Where would you like to go?" asked Reborn as they calmly strolled through the busy streets of Namimori Centre. They just finished eating their cake, and both paid for their own, as usual friends did.

"Hmm, I heard there was an aquarium newly opened around." He said, remembering the ad he saw in the daily newspaper.

_Aquarium_ thought Reborn for a moment. It's actually been over years since he last seen one. Wouldn't hurt to check it out. "Ok let's go." He replied

It was good modern aquarium, and the queue for the tickets was pretty much infinite. The duo waited for over half an hour before they reached the ticket seller.

"Two tickets please." Said Reborn in his suave voice. The girl behind the desk just squealed trying to take as much time as possible before changing her mind for she didn't want to get fired just yet.

"Hey, don't worry Baka-Tsuna, this is my 'cheer-up' plan, so I've got to pay for this you know?" told Reborn as soon as he saw Tsuna get money from his pocket.

"But Reborn-" protested Tsuna in vain.

"You can just pay me back with lunch." He replied grinning.

_Typical_ though Tsuna slightly twitching his left eye.

Reborn took the tickets barely brushing the girl's skin, whom 'melted' from the contact. Showing the guard the tickets the two make their way inside the big blue aquarium. From the entrance hall they saw posters of unique fishes, _swimming with dolphins_

"… and more. " read Reborn aloud "Do… you wanna swim with dolphins?" he asked Tsuna.

"Huh?" _what? _"er… no, you know I can't swim."

"Haha, it would've been fun, to watch you drown." Obviously he didn't mean this seriously, but _here comes his sadist self._

Rolling his eyes Tsuna continued walking towards the inner part of the aquarium, where all the sea creatures resided.

"Woah!" he exclaimed as he stepped into the grand place, there were fish everywhere (obviously), it was decorated with abyss blue flowers and objects to adorn the variously coloured sea animals. "Is that a Tuna fish?" he asked to nobody in particular happily skipping over to the place. Reborn watched, as he slowly following him over, the place was somehow crowded, but the only think he noticed was how more happier Tsuna was now.

"It looks a lot like you." he noted, slightly nodding to himself.

Tsuna decided to ignore the comment and continued hopping towards the other glass windows.

"Hey look at that Reborn!" he cheerfully voiced.

"Yeah, yeah."

…

Not too far off the distance a group of girls were somehow annoyed and bored as they passed through the aquarium.

"There's really nothing interesting here." one of them said.

"Right, right. Let's go hunt for guys." another suggested.

A certain red-head, yawned as she agreed with the girls and looked around for a quick exit.

"Hey girls, look at that!" the first said pointing at what looked like a couple.

"Isn't that- Oi M.M" one of them called as the red-head known as M.M turned her head.

"That bitch!" she muttered. And there she saw it, Sawada Tsunayoshi and the handsome popular guy named Reborn.

"She's gonna pay for it!" the first girl uttered.

_Oh, not only she dared to flirt with MY boyfriend, but she is also going out with multiple guys!_

In that instant she swore revenge, and to make the Sawada girl's like hell.

…

That Sunday after visiting the aquarium it was already pretty late, and Tsuna invited Reborn for dinner, _kaa-san would have convinced him anyways._

After they ate the delicious cooking of Nana, Reborn went home. Tsuna went to bed already prepared to just fall let out a long sigh, mentally going through the different subjects he was going to have on Monday,_ tomorrow is the start of a new week_ he thought.

…

Tsuna woke up just on time to eat his breakfast and speed to school as fast as his legs could carry him. Upon arriving he heard the school bell, and sprinting to his shoe locker he rapidly opened it. No shoes. _I'm sure I put them here on Friday._ Looking around he closed the shoe locker and checked _19A it's the right locker_. He quickly gazed around once more, could someone have mistakenly took his shoes? _No, that can't be._ The halls were already deserted, students all hurried off to first period. As he heard the steps and voices of teachers making their way through the halls, Tsuna decided to skip the first lesson while he looked for his shoes.

Running to the backyard of the school behind the P.E. department, he sat on the grass panting, _at least no teachers come this way_, and the school guard sat at the opposite side of the school as well. Tsuna relentlessly looked around, with little hope to find his indoor shoes over here. Then at the closest bin he thought for a second,_ maybe… no way._ He turned his head, but still concerned he slowly trudged to the bin. Peeking inside he found his shoes, covered in dust and rubbish. He let out yet another long sigh as he took them and went to wash them.

If he was not wrong, and his genius-levelled brain could work it out then _this is M.M's work. _Probably because he hung out with Giotto, maybe she even saw him with Reborn, it could all be just a misunderstanding, but it was the start of something big.

So basically Tsuna was the defenceless bullied girl? _Geez, I'm not a girl damnit._

* * *

I decided to use my Deviantart account under the same name abg31 . deviantart . com if anyone is interested please visit.

I decided I should reply to reviews since I like it when people reply to mine, makes me feel somehow important. So if anyone reviews with their account I will (from now on forth, probably) reply with a 'Private Message'!

I finally finished my 50 pages long research, printed it, and gave it in. And THEN my eyes decided to show me all the mistakes I wrote on it! Gottverdammt! Still procrastinating on studies.


	8. Enter, Miura Haru

Disclaimer: me does not own KHR

Finally I finished my exams. They weren't too hard, it's a disappointment thinking I prepared the whole year just for this.

Fuck, It's midnight and I lack sleep. So forgive me for any spelling, grammar or syntax errors.

8 Enter, Miura Haru

* * *

M.M looked from the window of her classroom. Satisfied she let out a smirk whilst watching Tsuna sit on the grass below waiting for his shoes to dry in the sun.

The boy sighed, slightly closing his eyes and dozing for a while. M.M turned her head, facing the blackboard before the teacher could catch her unfocused, though, just because she or any other of her classmates were looking at the professor didn't mean they were concentrated. In her mind she was thinking of other plans, to bully, to ruin the unfortunate one's life.

Fiddling with the wet grass to keep himself awake he decided the shoes were dry enough. Tsuna sat up, taking his shoes while the bell rang causing him to startle for a second or two. Relieved from the shock he sighed again, insignificantly. Grabbing his bag and throwing it over his shoulders he began walking towards the shoe lockers, his pace was slow, _there are still 10 minutes left anyways._

Once arrived he opened his shoe locker to leave the outdoor shoes inside, wondering if the teachers would let him lock it… probably not.

"Sawada!" someone called. In alarm Tsuna tried to find an excuse quickly.

"I-I'm sorry sir… I felt really sick this morning, and just came to school now." Hoping the teacher would buy it he slowly turned curious at the other's silence. There he found an uncanny blond, laughing at the brunet's reaction. Another sigh of relief. And then anger boiled.

"W-What's so funny?" he asked in what was supposed to be his 'mad' tone.

Giotto laughed some more, before drying tears from laughing too much, "You" he answered to Tsuna's question.

_Me_ the shorter one thought with fake conviction, _me_ he repeated in his head,_ thanks_ he sarcastically said mentally.

Patting his friend's shoulder Giotto proceeded to question Tsuna about his tardiness.

"So? Why are you late?"

Tsuna's mind had a quick debate, _tell him the truth or not?_ He decided the latter, he had no proof, but most probably the shoes problem it was M.M's doing, still she was Giotto's girlfriend, and that would put them in an awkward situation

Straightening his skirt pulling it over his knees to make it look longer he proceeded to walk towards their classroom.

"No reason really, just overslept." He answered avoiding eye contact. He was so bad at lying.

…

Meanwhile watchful eyes hidden behind a pillar turned, news for M.M the owner of the eyes thought. Bad news the person added.

"M.M!" the same girl who saw Tsuna and Giotto together ran into the classroom shouting her friend's – leader's name.

The red head turned, facing the panting girl slightly surprised as she heard shouting of her name from afar.

"What is it?" she asked. The girl took M.M's hand and dragged her out to a more isolated place gaining a questioning look from the other.

"I just - I just…" she repeated between pants as she tried to regain her breath.

"I just saw Sawada and Giotto together." She finally managed to say. M.M fumed, _again_ she thought, _the girl just never learns. She needed a good lesson._

"They acted somehow lovey-dovey, Giotto put his hand on her shoulder." Her friend continued. _How dare she…_

The bell rang, indicating the end of break time. M.M stomped back to her classroom, thinking of million and more ways to torture Tsuna. Then she had a brilliant idea, next class was physical education, for both 1A and 1B, Sawada's and her own classes.

Meanwhile Giotto and Tsuna went back to their class, upon entering Tsuna received a questioning look from Reborn, the brunet gave him a nod, _I'll explain everything at lunch._ How these two are able to communicate was unknown.

The teachers guided their students to the gym, Tsuna being the only exception, climbed up the stairs to his usual spot on the rooftop. There he lied down, enjoying the cold breeze, he always found the rooftops comfortable.

As Tsuna dozed off a few girls quietly creeped up those same stairs. One opened the door, and first to make her entrance to the rooftop was none other than the popular redhead: M.M. A second one closed it and locked the door, with a click sound she pocketed the small key. All were dressed in PE uniforms, in one way or another they escaped the lesson, whether it was thanks to an excuse or plainly skipping lessons.

They walked in an unsightly manner as they approached Tsuna. One of them grabbed him by the collar, forcing his body to wake up and stand. Ruffling brunet coloured locks out of his eyesight, Tsuna proceeded to rub his eyes awake.

"What?" he murmured as his mind began to wake. He looked around, confused at first, and then at the hands clutching at his shit's collar. Then he understood the situation. With a slow hand motion he placed his palm on the girl's hand as if telling her to let go. She did so, somehow involuntarily, somehow she achieved her goal to wake him up anyways.

"So what is it? What do you want?" he asked not particularly interested eyeing each girl. There were three of them, recognizing them all from class 1B, one of them was M.M.

The redhead let out a pissed "tch" as she proceeded to take Tsuna's glasses forcefully and twirl them around her thin fingers. All while wickedly smirking. Tsuna paid no attention to that, his mind was thinking of ways to take the accessory back.

"As if you didn't know." M.M replied in a dignified manner as the other two made approving sounds.

_If I knew would I be asking? _Tsuna though sourly. These girls annoyed him to no end, they were _childish, _acted as if they were five, and using manners that fitted the criteria. For a few seconds the brunet remained silent, heavily breathing as if trying to stay calm, he did have a good temper.

"You're getting too close to my boyfriend." The redhead finally answered inclining her body until she glared right into the brunet's eyes her face just centimetres away. The other girls just stood glaring in the same manner as their "leader".

"He's my friend, you don't have any right to-" M.M decided upon slapping him, as her hand hit his cheek Tsuna's mind debated whether to do the same with her or not. At last his manly pride decided against hurting a girl.

"How dare you- you're obviously flirting with him!" she said angily.

"And not only Giotto! Even that Reborn!" added one of the others.

"You're just trying to become popular aren't you? You ugly bitch!" said the last one of them.

Tsuna was afraid of many things, and more times than people would think he would usually cover behind Reborn or one of his usual friends. However he was not afraid of girls, more specifically not these three. Thus he stayed silent, _no point arguing _he thought _that would be adding fuel to fire_. With a heavy sigh he stared into M.M's brown eyes. Reaching out a hand he held it right in front of her in a demanding manner.

"May I have my glasses back?" The redhead fumed. She threw the glass object on the floor and angrily stomped on them. She turned and heavily tramped away followed by the other two. Once out of his vision as he heard the door slam, Tsuna sighed for the umpteenth time that day, he kneeled before the glasses and picked the pieces up throwing them in the bin.

Then he sat by the railings closing his eyes back again and enjoying the cold breeze as before M.M and followers had come. He sighed again.

…

The school bell rang loudly indicating the end of the last period before lunch. Some students were to help put away, neatly in order the materials and equipment used during P.E, while most rushed off to buy their lunch before any food run out. Tsuna woke up from all the chaos. He went down to take his packed lunch—tripped along the way—but finally reached his classroom. Some people noticed, Tsuna had _taken down_ his glasses, but they thought it wasn't anything worth mentioning. As soon as he took his lunch he took the same route back to the rooftop. Along the way—in the corridor—he encountered M.M, whom bumped on him on purpose, followed by a very annoying "hmph".

Once heavily panting at the top of the stairs, oh how he hated the stairs, he opened the door to find Reborn sitting there.

"Yo." Greeted the other.

"Yo." Replied casually Tsuna "What are you having for lunch?" he asked whilst slowly walking over to sit near Reborn.

"Your lunch."

"What? Again? I'm not giving you any!"

"Come on, we're best friends, share your lunch." laughed Reborn

"…" Tsuna stared for a moment, before giving in with once again, "Last time okay?"

"Haha, yeah sure."

And while they ate Tsuna started explaining the situation he was in…

"Anyways, where are your glasses?" … and what happened with M.M.

…

"I heard you have gone out with Sawada. Is that right Giotto?"

Giotto merely nodded while munching on his lunch.

"Then you're not so far from your goal." Laughed one of the friends.

Giotto nodded again, _it really wasn't to be considered a date _he thought.

"Why would you want to date a old-fashioned girl like Sawada?" asked one.

"Don't you already have a beautiful girlfriend like M.M?" asked another.

"Sawada better be careful though."

At this Giotto's curiosity perked up. "Why's that?"

"M.M is rather an aggressive type, you don't know what happened to your previous girlfriends do you?"

The blond though for a moment, gulped his food and demanded "What happened?"

…

School was finally over, the figure of Tsuna and Reborn returned home. Giotto either skipped the last classes or… skipped the last few classes. No one saw him. M.M continued to pick on Tsuna with some sort of… minor bullying?

And Reborn auto-invited himself to Tsuna's house.

"I'm home." Tsuna said. As soon as nana heard that she replied with a welcome home perking her head from the living room.

"Ah! Reborn's here too!"

"Sorry for intruding." And Nana giggled at the black-haired male's courtesy.

Even without telling Nana already knew that Reborn was staying for dinner.

"For dinner is Italian Pasta!" she announced.

…

Tsuna walked tiredly to school hoping M.M and gang hadn't pulled another of those pranks. Opening his shoe locker he found his indoor shoes just the way he left them the day before. _Strange_, after changing his shoes he proceeded walking to his classroom. It was there that he found his desk covered in graffiti. _Die, bitch, ugly_ these were the words harshly written on it. Hoping it wasn't permanent ink he dropped his school bag and went to take wet tissues to clean the mess.

Hopefully it wasn't permanent. It came off quite easily. Tsuna was abnormally early, thus there weren't many people around. Maybe he'd just take a drink from the vending machine? Taking his bag—just in case M.M was to vandalize it—he walked over to the machine.

Both students and teachers alike were filling up the school. While walking over he noticed strange looks from classmates and people in the same year. _How come?_

As he passed the corridors people started whispering making Tsuna even more suspicious. _Huh?_

"Good morning Tsunayoshi." Greeted a charming Giotto.

"ah… good morning Giotto." _Oh right_ "Here." Said Tsuna handing the blond a paper bag. Giotto looked at it with a questioning look as he took it anyways. "Clothes from last time, they are washed."

"You can keep them."

"I don't really need them, and you brought it with your money so I can't really-"

"You know? I don't wear girl's clothes so I _really_ don't need them."

Awkward silence.

"Keep them anyways." Replied Tsuna.

"Right, where are your glasses?"

"They… they accidentally broke." Tsuna was just so bad at lying. He laughed nervously.

"Seems like you're attracting a lot of attention now, you do look cuter though." Giotto said as he smiled.

And before the brunet could reply, from a far distance they could hear someone shouting the blond's name, and recognized the voice to be the redhead's.

"Giotto!"

"oh" she glared at Tsuna.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone." Tsuna dashed off to finally buy his drink.

…

"You know? It's strange." He said voicing his thoughts.

"What is?" asked his friend Reborn.

It was break time, and the two were crouched near the vending machine for no one was here yet.

"This morning I came here really early, and except the fact that I found my desk covered in ink… I seem to attract more attention from people now." Explained Tsuna.

"I noticed" said Reborn.

"Is it because of the glasses?" he asked frustratedly messing up his hair.

"I think so." He replied taking a sip from the coffee drink he brought from the machine.

"This morning more girls started talking to me, and guys even greeted me." He said confused.

The real problem wasn't really the glasses. It was that everyone by now realized Tsuna spent a lot of time with Reborn, and started being around Giotto too. A lot of girls watched out for him hoping he wouldn't steal their 'idols'. Guys were just looking at the type of girls the most popular ones in school liked. To both girls and buys alike that 'one' person was Tsuna. Thus everyone noticed immediately when he took off his glasses, and at first they didn't care much about it. It was only when they took a good look at his face that some immediately fell for it.

He was pretty cute after all.

…

Finally it was lunch time. Tsuna digged in his bag for his packed lunch but found none. Then he remembered he forgot it on the table at home. Telling Reborn he would catch him later as he was going to buy lunch, he took his money and exited the classroom. After buying sandwiches and strawberry-flavoured milk he started to go back to the rooftop where Reborn was waiting for him.

"Sawada!" yelled a female voice from across the lunchroom "Eat lunch with us!" she said as she waved her left hand and the right to indicate the seat.

Tsuna thought for a moment telling her Reborn was waiting for him was definitely a bad idea. He reflected for a moment and finally came up with a sort of an excuse.

"Sorry, I've got a friend waiting." It _was_ the truth, he just didn't mention Reborn's name.

The girl yelled a back a 'Is that so? Too bad, next time eat with us' and then Tsuna was gone. A girl even offered him to eat lunch together.

With milk in one hand and sandwich in the other, Tsuna quickly walked through the corridors. Once reaching the staircase however, he encountered M.M. It was pretty empty, for the students were all eating. The girl started pushing the poor brunet around, whom, just stayed impassive as the other continued.

Tsuna remained as he was, until M.M got pissed and started pushing him real hard and kicking him until it started to hurt. The other two friends knew that the redhead was taking it too far, Tsuna was already covered in bruises and some blood started to leak out from certain fresh wounds. But the redhead did not stop no matter how her friends tried to stop her.

"Hahi! What are you doing over there?" shouted an angry voice whom witnessed the bullying.

The girls quickly ran away leaving Tsuna on the floor. He slowly stood up and saw an outreached hand. He took it and with the help of it stood up murmuring a thanks to the person.

"Hahi! Tsuna-san?"

That 'Hahi' was unmistakable. That high pitched voice could belong to only one person.

"Haru?"

* * *

Wow, that "went to take wet tissues to clean the mess" sounded… er… better not to talk about it.

IT'S FINALLY SUMMER! And I finally fucking finished my exams! Wow never felt better in the last one year!

I'm also about to go on a month long vacation YATTAA!

(What time is it? It's summer time! Just kidding, I hate that song, it even taunted me! TTATT)

Thanks for reading.


	9. My friend Haru

I'm sorry for the long wait. I don't really have an excuse this time. But I -shamelessly- hope readers would still want to read this story. I can't promise anything but I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than I did with this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own in any way KHR.

9 My friend Haru

* * *

Tsuna's POV

_She was my best friend. Haru was, that is._

From today onwards I'm starting my miserable second to last year in Elementary school. After being bullied for the past... well, whole life, this will finally be the last year of that. Especially since next year I'm starting Middle School! (Or at least I hope, I was planning to skip fifth grade.)

After breakfast mom made me decide which outfit would fit her best, the canarin yellow outlet or light green formal dress.

"The yellow one." I said, it suited her brown her best. After watching her doubtful expression she trusted me and went to change into her yellow outfit. I sat in the kitchen finishing my breakfast and drinking my milk. I'm sure it _will_ make me grow taller... one day. (Until now I still haven't had my growing sprout.)

When I heard mom walking down the stairs, after putting on make-up and perfume, I sat up from my chair and took my bag.

"Tsu-kun~ are you ready?" I heard her ask.

"Yes, kaa-san" I answered as I ran up to her.

...

Mom, took the car to drive us both to my school for the entrance ceremony. It's not like it is far, it's actually quite close -and I used to walk back home alone- but mom had groceries to buy and thought it would be more comfortable if she could put all her bags in the car instead of holding all of them.

I stared out of the window during the whole trip. I saw students and their parents. some my former classmates or fellow grade mates. Though, I had no friends. I have already stated that I'm the bullied one. I'm not sure, but I think it's because I get good grades, my marks are never below 90 -obviously, except PE- they call me a nerd, and effeminate. As much as I hate to admit -because I know it's not entirely the truth- I sometimes cry easily and do act g-girly. Ignore that, I never said that. And_ if _I did, it's what _others_ think!

Sighing I turned my gaze to my mom, whom was happily humming some sort of song. When I looked back out, we had already reached the entrance gate. I waited unexcitedly as mom parked the car in a empty spot.

Getting out of the car mom took my hand and clasped it in hers smiling. I shook it off, I'm already 10! She first pouted, and then smiled and guided me to the announce board.

5A. Oh, that bully Mochida guy is in my class. Shit.

After checking our classes the teachers greeted parents and accomodated them to the auditorium, where at the beginning and end and important events every year, the principal holds his speech.

"I welcome everyone to a new year of school." he would always start.

I stood lazily supressing back a yawn and all the while watching the principal. It surely wasn't one of the most interesting speeches, after all I've -and many others- heard it four times already. Parents are another issue though, they would always whole-heartedly clap at the end of the well rehearsed speech.

Teachers are now taking us to their classes, Mr. Tachibana looks like a serious guy, though also kind. As we settle in our classes, my desk neightbor is someone named Miura Haru, the teacher makes us introduce ourselves and then started to explain rules, what else and what not.

"Nice to meet you Tsuna-san, I'm Miura Haru, you can call me Haru-chan or just Haru." she said smiling.

"N-Nice to meet you H-Haru." I stuttered. I have never been the sociable type.

After that we followed the class and listened (or pretended to listen) to the teacher. Break time came slowly, but as soon as the so longed bell rang everyone ran out of the classroom.

"Tsuna-san, have you been in this school for long?" Haru asked.

"Y-Yes, I've always been here."

She smiled, "Then can you show me around the school? I transferred here just a week ago."

...

"And this is the Infirmary room." I indicated. Someone who had been hurt playing football sat in the room as the nurse put on a bandaid to his fresh wound.

Haru looked satisfied, she thanked me and we both walked back to our classroom just as the bell to third period rang.

It turned out that she transfers from city to city quite a lot. Her father is a well known university teacher, and every time he would find better proposes as to where he could work at.

As I focused on the math problem, from my advanced sheet I found a particular one that I couldn't solve. One about probability.

"Oh this goes like this so that the percentage can be..." Haru explained. I was seriously surprised, she was really intelligent as well as being a funny cheeful person. I wonder if it's because her father is a teacher himself.

I muttered a thanks as I continued with my work.

When lunch time came Haru insisted on eating with me, refusing the girls requests. I wonder why. I went over to my usual rooftop, where we ate in a comfortable silence.

...

A week has already passed, and Haru is still sticking with me. We eat lunch together, and have become good desk mates. The bullying has already started. Haru still hasn't noticed. For every bruise of wound I always tell her it's because I fell or bumbed into something. She would believe me.

...

This marks the second week. I think Haru is starting to notice there is something strange for my constant bruises.

Today is no different from all the other days. Lunch time was as usual, I ate with Haru on our special place. Good thing that no one ever goes there because it's kind of rusty and dirty and the place itself looks like from a century ago.

"I'm going to the bathroom" I stated standing from my place. Haru nodded as I walked over to the door, making my way down the stairs. When I arrived at the fourth floor I walked down the corridor as the bathroom neared.

Then I bumped into something.

"HIEE!" I shrieked, it was Mochida.

"Yo! Nerd-Tsuna, we were just wondering where you have been." _we?_Then I saw behind him two other of his friends. _This is bad_**. **"You see, we were just looking for you." he continued as he cracked his fingers.

Mochida started punching. "HIEE!" I shrieked again. It hurts.

Then from the corner of the isolated corridor I heard a voice.

"Hahi! What are you doing over there?" shouted an angry voice. I recognized that 'Hahi' as Haru. What was she doing here?

Mochida and company ran away, as much as they had pride and what else they still didn't want to be caught.

"Hahi? Tsuna-san?"

"Haru?"

Haru helped me to the infirmary as I clutched on my stomach where Mochida had punched me. Damn that guy for being in the Kendo club.

As the nurse wasn't there Haru was the one who helped me with my newly made bruise. Awkward silence.

"Tsuna-san do you not trust me?" she asked, her voice dejected. This makes me feel guilty.

"T-That's not it."

"Then why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you!"

"H-Help me? What do you mean?"

"You could tell a teacher and..."

"No! If I tell a techer then the teacher would tell my mom. I don't want to trouble her." She is pained enough by papa's sudden decision to work overseas and the fact that he still isn't back yet.

"Then... then Tsuna-san. I will protect you."

...

And so has been for the last year. It's now March, and school is ending. Haru had always been strong (emotionally). The guys don't dare to hit a girl, and she threatens to tell a teacher.

We decided to skip a year together, if we could make it. Thus we decided on a middle school where tomorrow we would take the entrance test. When I first told my mom she was surprised. But proud that I take school seriously. I don't. I just want to study well and get a good job so that I can help mom when I'll grow up. I do think me and Haru would get accepted. We have always been at the top of the board results. The top two, the first place would vary, sometimes my name would stand there, sometimes Haru's.

Until finally we got accepted to our chosen middle school. it is pretty far away from our previous elementary school, I don't expect any of my elementary senpais to be here. Right. Thus we started our first year of middle school around nothing but strangers. Though we were immediately recognized as anomalies. We were both short, small, and... just shorter than everyone. I am naturally short, a midget people often call me. Haru is right for her age. (if I have to admit it then she is 2 or 3 centimetres taller than me.) We could be easily distinguished especially since we _are_ a year (or two depending by the classmates) smaller than our fellow grade mates.

_But - details apart - the point is..._

One day as I walked to school I found my textbooks thrown on the floor near my desk, which, similarly was in bad conditions after being sprayed upon. Classmates snickered. Is this really funny to them? Well, obviously yes, I guess. It just didn't stop there. With the desk and book came the bruises and cuts. Punching and kicking. I was grade six's new punching bag.

To be quite honest I was fine with it. I was used to this. But Haru is another matter. I thought guys wouldn't punch a girl, and they didn't. But fellow girls were a totally different thing. Cuts and bruises amounted on her body as well. Girls are scary. But all I could do was apologize over and over again.

_The bullying continued..._

"Haru!" I called out to her as I found her leaning on the wall in the school backyard. I called her name again as I ran up to her. A new bruise slowly forming on her arm.

I quickly helped her to the nurse office coming up with another excuse once again. The nurse wasn't there though. Thus I took it upon myself to nurse her arm.

"I'm sorry." I muttered.

A sigh. And then Haru laughed her cheerful laugh as a smile placed upon her lips as well. "Tsuna-san! I already said it's not your fault!"

"But-"

"It's not you fault!" she repeated through determined eyes.

...

Things just continued like this as we got through out first year. But over spring break, just before second year was about to restart with new students - and some teachers - Haru announced that she was going to move.

Something about her father's job. He was a universitary teacher. And she used to often move. Actually, she confessed,

"This is actually the first time I stayed in one place for so long." She smiled. "Hahi!" Haru exclaimed as she counted on her fingers. "It has been two years!"

"Is that so? I will miss you." I said.

Haru started to tear up. She didn't want to leave just as much as I wanted her to stay. There was nothing we could do about an adults decision though. We both understood that concept very well.

"Hiee!" of surprise as she suddenly hugged me and silently sobbed. I gently patted Haru's back refraining my own tears.

Haru was going to leave. And I might never see her again.

...

Then In my first year in high school I heard that same loudly pitched unmistankable "Hahi!". Well, to meet Haru again... is this fate? Nah, just god playing a sort of good willed joke.

* * *

I guess 12 year old wouldn't think of doing the stuff I made them do in this chapter... but oh, well.

Thanks for reading, if you are willing then I'll be happy if you could leave a review.


	10. Hahi, Tsuna san?

Back in Italy! And suffering from jet-lag.

Disclaimer: I don't and don't wish to own KHR (since with it comes way too many responsibilities.)

10 Hahi, Tsuna-san?

* * *

Tsuna sat in the nurse office as Haru treated his fresh wounds. The nurse was helping a student who got injured playing baseball, something about the ball hitting the wrong head? As they noticed the infirmary was empty Haru decided to treat her friend's wounds herself. After all she got pretty good at it, she used to do it a lot a few years back to a middle scholar Tsuna.

"Want to skip out the next lessons?" asked Tsuna, he wanted a good chat with Haru as well... after all those years. He winced as the disinfectant stung.

"I can't do that. I just transferred today." replied Haru as she bandaged the last of the wounds. The poor girl never imagined to re-encounter her childhood friend in this way. She always hoped for some romantic kind of re-meeting. Her imagination was vast, and yes she liked Tsuna, ever since years back.

Tsuna nodded understanding. Then clutched on his lunch, now in poor conditions and stood up, thanking Haru once again for treating his wounds.

"No problem!" replied the in English as cheerful as one could be. She liked using foreign words.

The bell rang, before any questions of curiosity came out of Haru's mouth.

"Then Tsuna-san let's meet after school!" Tsuna nodded, and both went back to their own classrooms.

M.M glared when he passed her in the corridor, Reborn looked at him with a questioning look. Oh, so that's what he forgot after all.

"Where were you?" asked Reborn.

"Do you remember the Haru I told you about?"

The black haired teen silently debated whether to simply nod or to retort with 'You didn't answer my question'. He decided upon the former one.

"I met her, in the corridor near the stairs... where I was getting a beating from M.M and company." he finished off quietly.

Reborn 'ooh'-ed, but after seeing the bandages, which made Tsuna's injury look much worse than they actually were, he decided to have a little talk with the girl. He never liked her anyway, killing two birds with one stone much?

...

The last bell of the day rang, students poured out of the school. In class 1A questions about Tsuna's wounds were made. 'I fell from the stairs' he would say and laugh at his clumsiness. Well, the guy was pretty clumsy after all.

He threw in his books (which squashed his lunch creating a rather disgusting looking sandwich) and rushed to the door. Before he could step out Reborn called his name.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Do you remember the Haru I told you about?"

Reborn nodded once again.

"Meeting her." and he rushed off.

Near the front gate he saw Haru.

"How about we go to a Cake Cafe', I know you loved cakes. Do you still do the 2 days a month thing?" asked Tsuna as he guided her to the usual Cake & Cafe' he goes with Reborn.

"Hahi! Haru Appreciation Day? A day a month when I can eat all the cakes a want." Said Haru proudly, _Tsuna-san remembered that_ "Yes, It has been reduced to one day a month though." she answered. Tsuna ooh-ed, _so that's what it was called again_.

Once arrived, Haru ordered her cakes. Tsuna always wondered how she could eat that many.

Then she started with the questions.

"Then Tsuna-san, why are you dressed as a girl?" Though, she could distinguish Tsuna in a crowd of a hundred. First of all he had unique hair, and then, his stature was rather tall for the normal girl. No matter how short, Tsuna was still considered tall for a girl (he was still a midget as a guy though).

Haru had to admit that Tsuna-san looked much cooler now, except that skirt of course. He was also taller than herself now!

"That is.. because, you see, I kind of lost a bet and this is the outcome." he answered honestly, Tsuna didn't like to lie, he did that only when he needed to. Haru always saw through his rare lies anyways.

From there Haru proceeded question the brunet from the last time they had seen each other (without counting the corridor accident).

He told her about Reborn, the other groupee at Arcobaleno Middle. How they all kind of resembled delinquents, how Reborn went around with a gun forgetting it's illegal in Japan, 'it's legal in my home country' he would protest although no, it actually wasn't.

"Then, what about Second Year Middle school?" She asked.

"The same as First Year." _Only without you, he mentally added._ "A-anyways, now, what about you?"

Haru perked up at the sudden question, then she started talking about the all girls school she went at the last two years until the end of Middle School. How fun it could be throwing parties and playing on the rooftop. "We cracked open watermelons in summer!" she said cheerfully. "Then the principal would come to scold us about how we shouldn't bring watermelons and such! I really don't understand what's the problem, do you Tsuna-san?" Tsuna nodded, Haru really didn't change.

In the end though, she had to move again, and now she lived in Nami centre, her father was teaching in the prestigious Namimori University, shortened to N University.

"I might stay for a good while!" she finished off.

...

Haru is a cheerful person, Tsuna admitted as he made his way back to his own home after dropping off Haru at her house. The sky was dark, it was late. He did have a throughout chat with Haru at the cafe', they talked about nearly everything. After calling her mom telling her he might get home later he walked Haru home. Tsuna even proposed to help them arrange the house, she did only transfer yesterday. Haru refused, it was late, and Tsuna was still dressed as a girl, and 'It's really fine! Haru is strong after all!' she complained.

_After Haru found him in the corridor half-beaten she Hahi-ed, recognized him, and helped him to the Nurse's Office (M.M and co were already gone)._

_"Hahi! Where is the infirmary again?"_

_"That way." pointed Tsuna._

It was still some more 10 minutes of walk back to 'home sweet home'. He would call Reborn and explain the situation. The black haired teen was always updated on Tsuna's life, _but now that I think about it, I don't really know much about Reborn do I?_ Tsunahad been thinking about that a lot lately.

...

"Good morning Tsuna-san!" exclaimed Haru running up to the brunette.

"Good morning Haru." he replied back. Haru looked confused for a second, glancing at Reborn who was walking beside Tsuna.

"Ah, I'm Reborn, nice to meet you." he replied monotone as he took out his hand for the other to shake.

Haru shook it, then smiled, "I'm Miura Haru, nice to meet you as well."

On their way to school Reborn found that Haru was -quite honestly admitted- annoying. She could talk non-stop forever and more. But, her presence was not unwanted, more like auto-invited. Reborn could feel Tsuna more cheerful thanks to her. That was good he thought.

(Or perhaps, if even he felt the tiniest jealous that Tsuna would pay attention to Haru, not that he would ever admit it, he could always call Skull just for the heck of shooting through his brainless head.)

As they were approaching the entrance, just passing by the football pitch and outside the iron gates, a ball came flying, aimed perhaps at Tsuna's head. Reborn's quick reflex, and maybe even Haru's -she exceeds at sports-, got Tsuna uninjured by shoving him out of the way. The panda coloured round ball hit against a metal pole and slowly fell to the ground, rolling a few times before stopping completely its motion.

Students gathered. The trio helping each other off the floor. Tsuna felt a shiver, as if someone nearby was watching him. This ball incident, perhaps, was no incident at all. The Football Club didn't have practice today morning, and if perhaps it was someone playing a match nearby, by now they must've come to apologize.

The brunet muttered a word of thanks as Haru pulled him off the ground. Students dispersed, no one got hurt. M.M, from somewhere nearby smirked knowingly.

Giotto, whom had watched the whole scene, remembered his friends words. And if M.M was not the angel she might have appeared as? Though in his eyes she never was an 'angel'. The buddy had told him, that the girls the blond went out with always ended up transferring or in hospitals most of the times. They suspected 'carrot hair'. Giotto turned back, he didn't exactly have a plan to keep his so-called 'girlfriend' away, but something would work. Not even himself knew why he was helping that Tsunayoshi girl.

...

That freaking ball was not the only flying thing to miss Tsuna's head for a split inch. Next came a pot of dead flowers while he helped Haru throw her class' garbage during break. (She was on duty.) Haru had -nearly strangling the guy in the process- saved his butt by pulling on his shirt.

After that a rock, repeat, a ROCK - broke into the windows damaging by merely scratching the wall as Reborn had pulled Tsuna backwards. The window shattered. Tsuna stared bewildered. How many times had he risked his poor soul today? Why did things came flying from nowhere? _At least,_ he though_, I will not be paying for this glass._

Giotto whom had assisted everything, thought that M.M was going overboard. Reborn, whom suspected her from the start was not going to let this continue for long.

That day, after school, Reborn announced to Tsuna that he had some business to attend to. Before the other could ask about it Reborn was already gone. He managed to send a 'take-care-of-him-for-me' look to Haru and received a 'don't-worry-Reborn-san-leave-it-to-Haru' look before running off.

Friend A, B and C, since not even M.M herself could remember their names. Were, one to piano lesson, another with her boyfriend and the other home for her little sister's —she-had-a-sister?— birthday. Thus today, M.M sullenly walked home on her own. Bag slouched on her thin shoulder as she came up with more plans to majorly traumatize Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Suddenly Reborn appeared out of nowhere. M.M stared for a second, then proceeded walking. Reborn held his hand on her shoulder, sending a 'not-so-quick' gaze. M.M glared back.

"What do you want?" she asked bitterly, each word rolling off her tongue with haste. Yes, Reborn was hot; no, she didn't want to be stuck there a second longer.

"I believe those little pranks were thanks to your doing." he said giving her a stern look.

"And what if they were?" She smirked, ignoring the shiver those jet black eyes were giving her.

"I would suggest you to not continue any further." his eyes turning colder than ever.

The girl cold not help but tremble for a mere second. "W-Why is that?"

Reborn broke away the gaze, "Just a suggestion." he continued on, walking away.

Around the corner though, he saw Giotto.

"Fancy seeing you Vongola." he greeted with mocking tone.

"Fancy seeing you as well." Giotto greeted back, he passed Reborn and went towards M.M.

...

_Just a suggestion_, oh right, that's what he told M.M now, didn't he? If, she really would stop it would be great. But if she didn't he'd had to resort to _that_. True enough Reborn carried a gun with him. It's a real gun, one that could shoot a freaking hole in Skull's head. Details apart, when Tsuna would ask he would answer it was because in Italy it was legal to carry a gun. Then Tsuna'd say this was Japan, really not Italy, and Reborn would retort that he didn't give a damn! And not even in Italy was legal if one didn't have authorization from the government.

Anyways, as much as it was (not) legal it wasn't for just anybody to carry one. Reborn's family was dangerously involved in mafia. And, as much as he hated it, he could take care of a little redhead – letting the rest of the organization take care of her dead body. Mammon was now part of a 'Famiglia', wasn't he? He could ask him for a 'favor' in exchange of a few thousands. Did the latter perhaps prefer to use Euros or Dollars now?

…

Ever since, well, yesterday, Tsuna had been alert all morning walking to school. On the way she met Haru. They randomly chatted away. _Where is Reborn anyways? _Perhaps the black-haired teen was sick, Tsuna thought.

Strangely enough no flying pots or rocks came aimed at his head all morning. Perhaps this somebody targeting Tsuna was giving him a rest? Or aiming for something 'bigger'?

Turns out Reborn is sick after all. Tsuna checked his friends latest message and sent him a 'get better' and 'do you need any help? I can come after school' message. Reborn insisted on not needing any help. In the end Tsuna gave up.

After school though, Tsuna was considering dropping by Reborn's house for a surprise visit.

Giotto on the other hand, was thinking of bringing Tsuna on a second date, maybe to clarify things between himself and M.M (Why did he need to do that anyways? He didn't know). That's why he was already by the shoe lockers waiting for said brunet.

"Hello there, Tsunayoshi."

* * *

I bet everyone know, but anyways,

Famiglia, is the italian word for family, a random family with parents and kids or a mafia organization.

Thanks for reading. If you'd like and have time, reviews or critiques would be nice.


	11. Fake Sick

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

11 Fake Sick

* * *

Reborn was not sick. He of all people wouldn't be sick. After all this mafia involved black-haired teen had a great immune system. In fact he rarely ever gets a cold, perhaps once or twice every three years. Tsuna has seen him sick in bed with a fever only once, in Middle School. And damn what a day it was, on that fellow day the brunet went over to take care for his best friend. In the end it turned out that he could not cook or merely clean. Then, in one way or the other the other six from Arcobaleno Middle got hold of this information and all ended up going in Reborn's small apartment. Thanks to all those guys the place got even messier and the black-haired teen did _not_ get any better. Luche thought was second to last to be "welcomed" in the now-poor-state of the apartment. Seeing it's state she went on rampage scolding all those guys that the place got even worse. In the end she had all the others clean the place up. When finally Fon came, the place was perfectly clean and shining except for a pile of tired bodies in a corner.

Reborn remembered that memory, and _damn Luche is scary_.

Now though he felt a little bit guilty for lying to Tsuna, but of course he couldn't let the poor guy know that he was about to murder someone. Perhaps, that was not the best word to describe his yet to be action, take someone out would be a more appropriate term.

For now, he had prepared his gun and all other necessary materials, he was sure the girl hadn't taken his threat seriously. Why would she? He looked just like any other harmless student. And all in all M.M _was_ one hell of a stubborn girl. Reborn had contacted the people he needed from Italy, they would arrive tomorrow late-afternoon. If in any case for any reason she had transferred though he still had time to cancel his people's flight from Italy. Tomorrow was the day.

…

Meanwhile…

"Hello, Giotto, do you need anything?"

"Oh, nothing special, just… are you free today?" he asked with his usual brilliant smile.

"Today no, I'm visiting Reborn." Tsuna explained.

Giotto felt a pang of irritation and a twinge of jealousy. He smiled, "Is that so? Then next time be sure to be free." And away he went.

Tsuna knew that Reborn didn't want him in his apartment while he was sick ever since that, one and only last time, last year. But this year though, the others wouldn't come to know about him being sick, especially because they are scattered all over the world.

Thus he walked, and walked, until he reached the place. He went up the stairs and rang the bell. No answer. He rang once more still no answer. Tsuna wondered dubious for a second. _Why wouldn't Reborn be home if he was sick?_ Though, perhaps he went to the nearby drug store for some medicines, after all, his house was half-empty, as if someone just transferred in, or maybe he was asleep. And if that was the case it was better to not disturb him.

Tsuna lightly rang one last time, and prepared to walk away. The door opened. Reborn stood there, wearing his pajamas and that nightcap he loved oh— so much. He left the door open and went back to his room. The brunet followed him in, carefully closing the door and taking his shoes off. The apartment was a typical one bedroom, living room, kitchen and bathroom type. Small but comfortable, an LDK apartment. Reborn did not need that much of a space.

Tsuna followed Reborn to his room, there he laid on his own comfortable bed.

"How are you feeling?" caramel eyes watched carefully as he asked.

Reborn fakes a cough.

"Not well eh?" Tsuna sighed, it wasn't rare for Reborn to get sick, "Do you need anything? Soup or medicines."

Reborn stopped in thoughts for a few seconds. He faked another cough. "I'm fine, I already took medicines" he answered, and fakes another cough "and I don't need soup, rather than that I don't need anything you cook." He said truthfully, Tsuna, indeed, was _not_ a great cook.

The other glared at Reborn's back, no, it was not the hatred filled kind. More of the –fuck you- or –piss off- style.

Tsuna sighed "I'll go buy some pre-cooked soup for you." And with that he was gone.

Reborn waited 10 minutes, two waiting for Tsuna to clumsily put on his shoes, three waiting for the brunet to come back to take his wallet from the school bag he momentarily left in Reborn's house, other two for his shoes again. The brunet cursed once or twice about shoe-laces being a drag. The other five he just waited to make sure Tsuna was out of the apartment complex.

It had been too sudden, Tsuna's visit, he should have predicted his best friend _would_ have worried and came to his house despite his protests over the phone. Lazily he got up from the bed and this time, without much haste he carefully shut the gun away in a closed drawer. While Tsuna was here _that_ was hiding beneath the bed the whole time.

Then the black-haired teen went to pour himself a cup of hot – very hot – tea and drank it in one shot. His body temperature increased abruptly. To make all this seem more realistic he wet some parts of tissues and threw them near the bedside. He also kept a pack or two by his pillow. Reborn was very calculative, and hoping Tsuna had _not had_ a clear view of the state of him—himself, and the room, he took another rougher tissue and rubbed it against his nose to make it look red.

Reborn himself didn't know why he was doing all this, but by the time he started looking a solution to this '_why?'_ Tsuna had already come back. He had brought egg soup with tomatoes and rice, nothing too complicated—he had thought, just something Reborn's stomach could bear for now as he had a cold… or maybe even a fever: _Does Reborn look worse from 10 minutes ago?_.

…

"You know?" he started. No, though, he wouldn't know, Reborn couldn't read minds no matter how much he wished. "Today Giotto asked me if I was free."

"Is that so?" Reborn asked weakly, he faked a cough then.

"Yeah, that is so." Tsuna waited a second before continuing, "I think he might want to ask me for a second date," he answered honestly and truthfully, "I don't know what he is up to, but I believe it might have something to do with M.M perhaps? Or maybe just to hang around? I don't know" he said "I seriously don't know" he repeated.

Reborn laughed, "This conversation looks more like gossip you know?" yet he thought for second. _Why would Vongola Giotto take Tsuna on a second date?_ "What would you do if that was the case?"

"What case?" wondered TSuna aloud.

"What would you do, if he did fell in love with you?" Reborn asked faking a chuckle.

Tsuna laughed, perhaps because how ridiculous that question sounded. Vongola Giotto, was _the _most handsome (alongside Reborn), _the_ most intelligent (alongside Reborn), and_ the _most desired man in thw hole school! (…Alongside Reborn.) So, the question remained, why would he bother with an unpopular and really not charming girl with no curves at all (not that _he_ wanted any) like Tsuna?

Reborn laughed as well, he shouldn't have asked.

Yet he remained dubious, and turned his back to Tsuna as he dug his head over his covers.

…

The next day at school though, everything was back to normal, Tsuna met Reborn halfway walking to school, they greeted like usual, and the brunet was glad that his friend was no more sick.

At school though M.M was nowhere to be seen.

And that's when the notice was shown, M.M had transferred. Where and why unknown.

* * *

The reason for finally updating? It's my birthday! Everyone wish me Happy Birthday please? Please?

I'm sorry for not updating in a long while. How about I set a date for the next chapter? (Which I promise will be longer and with fewer mistakes since I couldn't really proofread this chapter today.)

The I will update within the first of November!

Thanks for Reading.


	12. Drowning Redhead

Okay, first of all, after that second -Please- in the last update there were three question marks, that to make me seem less shamelss...

But, ignoring that... counting that in Alaska or part of Russia or Siberia (was it?) it's still the 1st... I met my deadline!

And Happy (late) Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own in any form or shape or whatever KHR.

12 Drowning Redhead

* * *

It was perhaps a sense of relief, or whatever. But since that day Tsuna had been feeling great. Sincee the day it was announced that M.M, the evil redhead had transferred. On that day, only three days ago, everyone looked at the notice board with questioning looks. Everyone asked between themselves the obvious question. _Where _and_ why_ had she transferred. No one knew the answer, not even the closest girls to M.M. They hadn't heard anything. It was just too sudden.

The boys were sad, the girls were glad. And Tsuna, in a way, was too. He could sit comfortably in the lessons without one of M.M's wannabe girls throwing whatever and more at him. He could walk the corridors without the slight suspicion that girls were glaring at him as if ready to attack. Or comfortably put on his indoor shoes without having to check twice if needles and stuff were shoved inside.

To be honest? Tsuna had asked himself the where and why question as well a few times, but he really couldn't care less for he thought she must have had her own reasons to transfer. Ah, no, not because she was threatened or anything, _perhaps her dad had changed jobs in another city? _He thought innocently.

Reborn though, had replayed that same question in his head over and over again. She most certainly didn't look like she would transfer because of a threat. And Reborn still hadn't layed a finger on her, he did plan it though, the gun was ready.

Haru didn't really know the story behind M.M, and Giotto...

_"Ah, Tsunayoshi!" he called as he saw the brunet approaching. Giotto stood by the latter's shoe locker again, his two shirt buttons undone, his hair waving back and forth. Girls were staring with heat-shaped eyes._

_"Hello, Giotto." replied Tsuna, accompigned by a sigh._

_Ignoring the sigh, Giotto continued, "I was wondering, are you free tomorrow after school?"_

_Tsuna though for a moment, could he just lie and say no? "Yes... why?"_

_"Great, how about we go out tomorrow?" The girls stared at the duo, glared at Tsuna, and with pleading eyes looked back at Giotto._

_"Umm, okay..." _Is it really alright? _Thought the brunet._

_"As friends I mean." and he grinned a dazzling grin._

_The girls glare weakened for a moment._

Great_ thought the latter._

...

During lunchtime Tsuna had his usual counseling time with Reborn. Haru was eating with other girls today.

"Tomorrow after school..." Tsuna randomnly started the conversation "Giotto invited me for an outing... as friends."

Reborn stared for a second, and then for a second more before changing his line of vision back to his food.

"Vongola?" he asked forcing a casual tone "I guess you accepted the invitation?"

Tsuna nodded, Reborn could feel he did, otherwise he had heard the the sound Tsuna let from his throat always accompanying his nodding.

"Should I come as well?" he wandered aloud shamelessly substituing _may_ with _should._

The brunet packed away his lunch and sat in a thoughful silence, "You could... I guess." he offered. "After all it's a friendly outing it's fine." He closed his eyes enjoying the breeze for a second more.

Then, the bell rang. Fifth period was starting.

...

He waved at Reborn and set off from school grounds. the blck-haired teen had somewhat been busy, thus today Tsuna was going back home alone. Haru had joined numerous club activities. With his messenger's bag slung on his shoulder and a delicate hand placed over his mouth covering a coming yawn, he dragged his feet throught the streets.

Since it was quite early and he hadn't much desire to go home just yet (Nana wouldn't be home today anyways, she was out shopping for dinner) he decided to just sit on the grassy area by the river. That place was usually isolated, perhaps he could just sit there watching the sunset and clear his thoughts.

It wasn't much deal, really. Vongola Giotto just asked him for a friendly date. They could go to the arcade or... or... or something. Reborn would tag along too. Ah right, he hadn't talked to Giotto about Reborn yet had he? Tsuna shrugged it off, not that Vongola would mind would he? Just an additional person on a friendly outing after all.

Then the problems rose, immediately after school he would be still dressed as a girl with skirt and all (actually only the skirt the rest of the uniform remained exactly the same for males). Still, wandering around town with a skirt was more than embarrassing, should he bring a change of pants or something?

Now that he thought about it was putting Reborn with Giotto a good idea? They didn't even properly meet before, much less talk or something. Somehow his intuition had told him that they wouldn't very much get along. Oh his intuition, it was never wrong, it was like a rare special power he couldn't use. It came natural to help him out at times, perhaps once a month, how nice would it be could he control it properly. It could help him with tests as well. _Thought that could be called cheating. _Or maybe not_._

Tsuna's train of stops had been abrutly interrupting by the sound of a bullet being shot. He jumped a few centimeters from his spot in astonishment and gazed at the spot the sound came from. Nearby he was sure to have seen a black figure standing with a focused gun. Following the trail of the hand weapon he let his eyes fall on the bridge. A certain redhead was seen backing onto the rail with fear.

Another shot. She fell over the rail into the river. Tsuna watched with great amazement. The girl fell with a thud, her bag changing route fell on the grass close-by. Without much though, and a great sense of benevolence and consideration, Tsuna threw himself into the river to the rescue of the redhaired girl. Did the hair resemble someone's of his knowledge? Didn't matter. For now he was thinking only about rescuing her.

He chocked and coughed. And then some more. Did he perhaps forget he couldn't swim? Hopefully the water wasn't that deep, though not even shallow enough to have it been fatal for the girl whom fell.

After a few moments of searching, dragging, getting soaked to the skin and bones, M.M (Tsuna recognized her as) was out of the water.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked as soon as M.M started coughing out some water.

"Yeah" a cough "thanks." another cough. She slowly, with Tsuna's help, sat up. When she turned her head to recognize her saver, she indeeed recognized him. M.M backed away with surprise.

Eyes wide with a feeling Tsuna couldn't make out... "W-Why are you here?" she demanded. The bitch she was, not another mutter of gratitude shown in her tone.

"I... was sitting there," he pointed with his index finger the point where his bag was left and a portion of grass left crushed. "then I heard a gunshot and you fell over."

The rest she could make out, but "Why did you help me?".

"Because I just saw someone falling and... you needed help?" he offered awkwardly. Did he seriously need reason? Seeing someone drown to death before his eyes and not doing anything would ahve better perhaps?

On that topic, M.M could not argue.

"Did you know it was me whom you went to rescue?" she talked back.

"I recognized you once I found you unserwater." he answered.

She tried to stand up, slapping away Tsuna's helping hand. Mumbling a _I can stand by myself._

She indeed did, but the moment she tood on her feet she dangled over knocking down the brunet as well. A low grumble of a incomprehensible _sorry_. Sure, she wasn't exactly _not_ rude, but she knew her _manners_.

This time she let him help her back up. Turns out all that wobbling and staggering as she tried walking away was caused by a twisted right ankle.

"Should I help you?" Tsuna asked as he watched her stagger back.

The comical scene where just the moment after she replied with a venomous "I can help myself!" she trips right on a rock. Great.

Tsuna quickly ran to grab his bag and hers and came back to help M.M.

"I said I can..." and she watched curiously as Tsuna kneeled down before her backwards. _Does she, expect me to..._ climb onto his back. Yes, that's what Tsuna thought. Without a second glance she walked right past him taking her bag with herself. Without falling a third time. This time she did not complain and leaned onto his back.

She fastened her arms round his neck and let him carry her.

"Where's your home?" Tsuna asked.

"Far away... bring me to the nearest inn." she replied. A visible (perhaps not to Tsuna) blush on her face, her cheeks were burning._ Must be a fever coming_ she insisted.

"There isn't a inn or hotel nearby, is my home alright? It's just down this street after all." she did not complain. Not that she could.

It was a silent little trip. Tsuna didn't ask why the redhead had transferred and why she was being shot at. _She might not want to talk about it_ he reasoned. And for that she was glad. M.M _really_ didn't want to talk about it.

The Sawada household was unbearably small, for someone who lives in a mansion. But strangely warm, for someone living between maids and butlers.

Sawada Nana, was a kind mother. By the time Tsuna barged into his own house she had already came back from grocery shopping. Probably a bit confused, seeing them both soaking wet.

It was a strange feeling. M.M just couldn't find it in herself to be rude to Nana, she refered to her in the most well-mannered way. To Nana she appeared as a sweet kind girl. Nana had also bandaged her twisted right ankle while Tsuna went to find some clothes the redhead could use. Soaking wet clothes were, by fact, not the best choice.

She suddenly started to regret her wrong-doings towards Tsuna.

She stayed for dinner and later even for the night.

"I can go home by myself." M.M reassured Nana.

Her motherly instinct however wold not allow the girl to walk back or take whatever transports back to her own house. Not especially knowing that she lived far away and at late evening.

"You can say for the night. I will warn your parents about it. Besides we have a guest room." she smiled kindly.

In the end she ended up staying. She had to admit, Nana's kind-heartedly prepared a meal which was much more delicious and any of those feasts the well-known chefs back at M.M's mansion prepared.

In the evening, she sat on the bed to think for a while. Sure she had been cruel towards the _girl_, Tsunayoshi, but she couldn't help it. And now Giotto... Perhaps after Tsuna had been so kind, M.M could apologize to him. And maybe thank him for saving her.

The redhead decided. Thus she got up and walked towards Tsuna's room. Without knocking or any warning she entered.

Turns out he was changing. Back turned towards the wall. from the sideways glance M.M got, saw that Tsuna was extremely flat chested. And he was in boxers. and the room lacked any bit of effeminity.

And it was a _he_ wasn't it? No wonder Nana calls him _Tsu-kun._

* * *

The last sentence was meant to mean that Nana calls Tsuna with the prefix -kun used primary for males.

Thank for reading!


	13. Giotto and Reborn?

**AN:** I was so tempted to post blank pages for April Fools... sorry.

BTW I really have no excuse of reason for not updating in over a year... I was sure to just give up on writing completely but for some reason I suddenly felt inspired to write something. I cannot promise anything such as quick updates or even finishing this story, but for now, enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR.

**Warning:** inappropriate language (swearing)

13 Giotto and Reborn?

* * *

"I didn't really even like him!" M.M complained as she slurped from her drink. "Seriously! I knew he was going out with different girls. He's an ass for cheating on _me_!"

Tsuna had carefully listened to those words at least a few times now. M.M just kept repeating herself, but there was nothing he could do except nodding in fake understanding.

"I mean, isn't only natural for the most handsome boy and the prettiest girl of the school to go out with each other?" the redhead's sudden change of attitude towards Tsuna is attributed to the fact that yesterday she found out that Sawada Tsunayoshi is not in fact a girl, but rather a boy, leading them to the situation right now.

"At least now, I know that he will never have a chance with you either. I mean, you're both guys! They are all idiots for not realizing it yet!" she said not taking into consideration the fact that she hadn't noticed anything either until she saw evidence and Tsuna had to explain all the circumstances.

_Wasn't it me that didn't have a chance with Giotto?_ "Anyways, why did you transfer?" he asked taking a drink from his own beverage.

"Oh that, I broke up with Giotto, and he said he would expel me for breaking school rules such as damaging school property and violence." _Giotto did?_ Tsuna ooh-ed "But you know what? Fuck him! I said then and there that I would just transfer myself! I wanted to too, I hate everyone in that damned school owned by that damned bastard's parents."

"Then what about the shooting yesterday?" Tsuna inquired, still scarred from the loud shooting. It isn't everyday occurrence to witness flying bullets after all.

M.M shrugged "I don't know, probably some psychopathic trying to fail my father's business again. It happens often." _Again_,_ often_ he suddenly felt that the person in front of him was probably more than a spoilt brat.

After some more talking she took a taxi home leaving Tsuna to contemplate why his life seemed more abnormal than normal these days. For now, he peacefully walked to school.

Tsuna could not understand how the redhead's mind worked. A day earlier she had attempted to hurt him, if not murder him, the next day she complained to him as if they had been old friends.

Thinking back the day before's events, weren't they supposed to report to the police? It was attempted murder.

"_It's alright, it's too troublesome. They're professionals they won't leave any traces behind. Moreover, it happens often."_

M.M dismissed it easily. She acted as if it didn't bother her at all, and it really didn't, he could tell that much. But it bothered Tsuna to no end. How could something like that happen often? He watched enough TV to know that the rich are targeted, but isn't M.M still too young? He suddenly found himself sympathizing with someone that until yesterday hated him with all their guts.

"Reborn, where is Kokuyo High?"

"It's dangerous why?"

"M.M asked me to visit her sometimes, she's transferring there."

Reborn glanced with a questioning eye, but answered nonetheless. "In the South of Namimori, but never go there alone. It's in the dangerous part of the city, if you ever want to go, tell me beforehand I'll go with you, got it?"

"Alright... But why should I ask you?"

Reborn chuckled "Because you're dame-Tsuna that need babysitting."

"I don't!"

Tsuna had, as per usual reported the events that had occurred. He wondered why he would always tell Reborn about everything in his life but let the thought slip as he realized that there isn't anything wrong with it anyways.

He remembered that Reborn had a gun, but he shook his head anyways _there's no way that Reborn would shoot at her._

"Hey, baka-Tsuna, snap out of your daydreaming. The bell has rung."

"But I haven't finished my lunch yet-" as he looked down he noticed the box was empty.

"You were too busy keeping your head in the clouds!" he said as he ran off laughing.

"Reborn!"

When the day ended, Giotto waited for Tsuna near the school gate for the so-called second date. He was rather surprised to see him walk out with the black-haired teen and not separating even as they reached him.

"Hello Giotto, I hope you don't mind Reborn coming as well, after all we're all going out as friends." Tsuna smiled.

Giotto curved his lips up, his face shining brightly with fakeness as his eyes darkened, something that only Reborn had been able to notice.

"It's not a problem is it Vongola?" he returned the blond with one of his own fake smiles, eyes narrowing.

There was obvious sarcasm in his voice, Giotto could sense it clearly: "None at all, Reborn."

Whatever Tsuna listed as the most awkward moment in his life, this topped them all. While one side was being "Tsunayoshi-kun~" the other was all "Oi! Tsuna." He reckoned, Reborn didn't talk to Giotto and Giotto didn't speak to Reborn either, and none of the two made an effort. It was as if the both of them were fighting for his attention instead of a friendly outing among friends, which by the looks of it, was all but friendly.

After the street food, the arcade, the ice cream eating in the park while listening to both of them talking at the same time, it was finally time for them to part ways.

"Well then Tsunayoshi-kun," a moment of hesitation "...Reborn, see you two tomorrow." Giotto waved and turned his face in a lovely smile directed at Tsuna.

"See you, we'll go this way." Tsuna smiled back, less brilliantly and more awkward.

"You both live in the same area?"

He smirked "I'm going to his house," Reborn added in a mocking voice "see you." He turned to go, Tsuna following behind him.

"I never invited you." questioned Tsuna.

"I invited myself."

Tsuna sighed, _how typical of Reborn _"Do you want to stay overnight then?"

"That's what I intended on doing all along."

Tsuna sighed once more.

From a distance Giotto was watching, he'd heard it all. When the two figures disappeared in the corner, he turned to go as well. He was jealous, he had to admit it. Either of Reborn or of Reborn and Tsuna's close friendship that he never had.

Either way he didn't like it.

"You should have tried." Tsuna took out the extra futon and lay it on the floor beside his bed.

"To do what?" Reborn who lay comfortably on Tsuna's bed, turned on his side to face him.

"You know what. You should've acted more friendly with Giotto, you should've been more sociable."

The teen slightly cringed at the name "I'm not sociable." Reborn reminded him.

Tsuna mumbled a "Right."

"Besides he was just as anti-social with me." he said defensively.

"Perhaps, but you're the one that auto-invited yourself. He didn't expect you to come as well, he must've been surprised, it was kinda rude of you." with a final pat, the futon was ready. He turned to face Reborn when a pillow suddenly hit his face.

"Hiee!" Tsuna cried from the sudden impact "What was that for Reborn?"

"You were taking his side."

"Don't be so childish!" he said with scorn.

"Hmph." and he turned again, facing the wall "Anyways, I'll go to sleep."

"Don't sleep on my bed, I just prepared you the futon."

"Your bed is more comfortable."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?"

"On the futon of course," he added "or if you prefer on the bed with me."

"Reborn!"

* * *

**AN:** Just in case:

Dame-Tsuna = No-good Tsuna

Baka-Tsuna = Stupid Tsuna

Futon = Japanese bedding that is usually used on the floor

Since I haven't updated this in so long, I have forgotten most of the plot and had to re-read it. I'm sorry if there are any plot-holes or parts that don't make sense. If you notice any of these please remind me kindly and I will try to adjust that in the next chapter (hopefully there will be a next chapter).

Thanks for reading and thanks for anyone that waited this long for an update, and sorry again for taking years.


	14. Confessions

AN: There's a 90% probability I won't include Mukuro and an 80% chance that I won't mention any of the Kokuyo gang.

Anyways thanks to some of you that waited this long for an update!

By the way, there is an extra at the end of the chapter, it is related to the story and this particular one is about Giotto. I've thought of including an extra for every on-coming chapter for about 4 character (you can guess them). While the theme of the main story is light and the situations are almost comedic, the extras are a more realistic take on certain parts of the story. In any case, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR

14 Confessions

* * *

_"Tsunayoshi."_

_It was their fourth "date" already, counting their outing as a three as the second one. Giotto persistently continued to ask Tsuna out. It wasn't like Tsuna minded particularly. Giotto was a good friend in Tsuna's opinion. Sure he was not the best guy for girls to fall for, since he was (plainly said) a playboy. But Tsuna had noticed some change in the blond. He had stopped accepting all the confessions the girls made and he stopped going out with whoever's girlfriend._

_"Yes?" he turned to face Giotto._

_"I... that is... I mean. I think I like you." his face slightly hot. It was his fist time confessing, which he found, extremely difficult and harder than seducing: but he knew the latter would not work on Tsuna. "So, would you like to go out with me?" It took all the courage he had, yet he was answered by a plain..._

_"No." Tsuna thought for a moment. First he thought that it was disgusting for guys to like each other. Then he remembered that Giotto didn't know his secret yet. And then overcome with guilt he apologized. "I'm really sorry, but I think I'm asexual." It was a lie and a good one at that he had to admit. As a girl, he had yet to express any public interest in the opposite (or in this case same) sex._

_"That is... that's why!" Giotto exclaimed as if it explained everything "Now it makes sense why you weren't attracted to me or any other guy."_

_And that was the first time in his life that Giotto confessed. The second time was nowhere far._

_..._

"Looking good in the skirt today as well baka-Tsuna."

Honestly, Tsuna didn't care anymore. He didn't give a damn. After a few months of starting high school he had realized a number of things.

First, Reborn was a jerk (as if he didn't know that before) he just had to make a witty comment about him and his godforsaken female uniform every coming morning.

Second, Reborn and Giotto were in no way on good terms. It had become more than awkward, Tsuna picked up a hint of rivalry and hostility between the two. They exchanged no more than a few sarcastic comments every now and then.

Third, in no, absolute way was he going to date Giotto. In absolutely no way, was he homosexual.

"Perhaps I should just tell him." Tsuna wondered aloud. It was a habit he picked up from thinking too much. These days it seemed as if he was talking to himself.

"Tell who? What?" asked Reborn. With a long stride he stepped in front of Tsuna and walked backwards. Meanwhile the brunette was so deep in thought that hadn't noticed the presence of his friend at all as he cupped his chin and looked at the floor contemplating.

"Hello? Earth calling dame-Tsuna." said Reborn when he didn't hear his answer. He stuck his face close to Tsuna's while still walking backwards.

"Hiee! W-What are you doing Reborn?" Tsuna surprised at how dangerously close their l-lips were took a step back, tripping and falling in the process.

"Clumsy." mumbled Reborn.

Tsuna glared at him "Why don't you help me up instead?"

At this, Reborn laughed and stretched a hand for Tsuna to take and helped him up.

_..._

"You still didn't answer me."

Tsuna popped a piece of octopus neatly cut into his mouth. He chewed noisily _damn;__ this octo__pus is hard to eat._ "What are you talking about?" he replied still chewing on the food.

"Tell who? What?" he asked the same exact words from this morning, except this time Tsuna was properly listening.

Tsuna thought for a moment remembering the question that he _had_ heard but promptly ignored because he was too deep in thoughts. "Oh that! Well, I thought maybe I should just tell Giotto that I'm a man."

Reborn sneered; a second later he was clutching his stomach for laughing too much.

"Reborn, I'll have to remind you that I am _not_ female."

"You're certainly not a man either." he answered between laughs.

Tsuna continued to eat his lunch, deciding upon ignoring his _idiotic _best friend. "Well, that I am boy then." He chewed on another piece of octopus "Does that satisfy you?"

When he finally regained himself, Reborn could not miss one of his sarcastic remarks "Dressed as you are I would have a hard time believing it as well."

"Would you like to check my privates just to be sure?" Tsuna replied, annoyed.

"Would love to."

The brunette glared at him but blushed nonetheless.

This time he decided to straightforwardly ignore his comment. _I didn't hear that. I didn't hear that._

He brought a strawberry to his mouth and bit it, leaving the rest hanging on his lips temporarily before Reborn's face moved closer and ate the other half their lips barely brushing against each other.

Tsuna's cheeks flamed red, he sat stone still, eyes wide, his heart beat increased by twice, if not thrice.

The brunette didn't notice, but Reborn was red up till his ears as well. Before turning in embarrassment and making a smart escape.

"W-Well the bell is about to ring. I-I'll go back to class first."

_..._

"I think you should tell him as well." Haru encouraged. Her hands clenched in a fist, her arms brought up to her shoulders level. When Haru made that pose, which was very often, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder if Haru had been in a cheer leading club before.

"I think so too." Tsuna couldn't help but be bothered by the whole situation. Giotto had already confessed twice already, both times he was flat-out rejected: not a "I'll think about it." or a "We could start slowly as friends and get closer" even a "You're a wonderful guy but note the right one for me", just a "No".

Despite this, the blond had yet to give up. Tsuna had noticed, he was sticking closer than ever these past weeks. If only he could tell him, the fact that he was a boy and not a girl.

"But what if he still likes you even after he finds out the truth?" questioned Haru.

"That's unlikely, between guys is just..."

"Tsuna-san! I'll have you know that I fully support gay rights!" Haru's eyes flamed, her fists clenched harder and and her mouth turned in an upside down "v".

"I-It's not about sexuality, it's just between me and him... it won't work out." Tsuna walked to his class, still deep in thoughts, leaving Haru at the door of her own class.

_Tsuna-san_ her bright and energetic face dropped into a more sorrowful one, _even __though__ I support gay rights I just cannot accept you and Giotto yet. _She smiled a sad smile_ I'm sorry I'm __selfish;_her eyes drooped as she stared at the image of Tsuna retreating into his class,_ but I cannot let my first love leave me just yet._ With that, she turned and walked towards her seat as she remembered the image of her and Tsuna as kids playing in elementary.

Haru finally understood why Reborn had been so protective of the brunette until now.

_..._

Meanwhile the said black-haired teen, had been splashing his face for the past ten minutes till finally his face cooled down showing his natural pallor.

Whatever on Earth possessed him to do what he just did he certainly did (he thought for a good second) not regret it! It was probably the mention of Giotto again. Lately it was as if Tsuna's worries all concerned that certain blond bastard. Of course Reborn was not jealous, not at all. That k-kiss (if it could be considered one) was just to shove a piece of himself into Tsuna's mind as well. Ha! That's it, just to disrupt his constant thoughts about the Vongola boy.

Thinking back, that couldn't even be considered a proper kiss, could it?

"Maybe I should do it again." Reborn murmured to himself as his cheeks coloured a slight pink at the thought.

_..._

"Tsunayoshi" chirped Giotto "I was wondering if you would like to-"

"Let's go somewhere nice with something to drink." interrupted Tsuna, closing the door to his shoe locker. It was as if the shoe lockers were the meeting place for these two.

"Now, that's a first, for you to ask me out." cheered Giotto, seductively leaning against the lockers.

"I need to talk to yo about something. Well, let's go." Tsuna ignored him to the fullest and merely took his bag and went ahead. Giotto followed after him.

Once they sat comfortably with their drinks in hand Giotto looked at Tsuna questionably, waiting for him to start talking.

"It's about your confessions." Tsuna moved the drink away from his mouth and placed it in the cup of his hands on his lap. He noticed that it was the same posture his mother had when she talked about something serious. His back was straight, his eyes closed for a second, and his head facing slightly downwards.

"You're finally accepting me?" Giotto knew from his stern posture that that wasn't the case, but he preferred to keep the mood light than to get too serious.

Tsuna smiled faintly, _he will be shocked, he will probably hate me _"Quite the opposite" he started "I wanted to reject you for good."

"Oh" Giotto didn't sound as surprised as he tried "the thing about you being asexual? I'm quite persistent on making you fall for me." he smirked.

"No, this time I'm going to tell you- show you the truth."

Giotto stared, curiously, as to what Tsuna would do.

"I'm a boy."

The blond laughed, lightly at first and eventually exploded till he had to cover his mouth to prevent himself from vomiting the coke he just drank. "Do you really expect me to believe that?"

"I don't, that's why I'm going to show you." Tsuna stood up, placing his drink on the bench and started unbuttoning his shirt buttons.

Suddenly Giotto stopped laughing "Wait, what are you-"

"Since I won't pull down the skirt... the top will do." once he finished unbuttoning all his shirt he opened it a little revealing just enough skin.

Giotto noticed, _there are no breasts_, completely flat.

"Down there I have the same thing you have." he explained "But I won't show you that." Tsuna quickly started buttoning his shirt before anyone could see him and think he is a pervert. "I'll leave you to think. I'm going home." he took his bag and drink, facing Giotto once more "I would appreciate it if you could keep that a secret" before he turned to go, he stopped in his tracks for a half a second, to mutter a "sorry".

Giotto sat on the bench, unmoving. The drink, forgotten, had spilt on the floor below his feet. He thought for a second, if Tsunayoshi was male then that would make him gay. But instead of feeling disgusted, he blushed.

_Well, that was unexpected._

* * *

Extra

Giotto: A Life So Different

"Did you place first in the last exams son?"

"Yes mother."

"That's good, I expect you to take over the company son."

"Yes father."

"Study well, so that you can meet our expectations."

"Yes mother"

"Don't disappoint me, Giotto."

"...I won't, father."

Giotto always ate alone. Expect for those extremely rare times when his parents would eat at home. That happened once or twice a year at most. The reason he started accepting dating requests and love confessions was to fill in the void left by his parents long ago. Later he realized that that hole would be left unfilled. Nothing satisfied him, he started dating for different purposes, he did it for fun, to kill time, for the sex.

And he did it only with the girls that lusted after his body. He knew when he would receive a sincere confession, and he would always reject them, because to break the heart of the innocent meant to become a monster like his own parents.

Unloving. Uncaring.

He closed the text book and lay the pen down. The pages left blank despite the multiple hours that had already passed. Giotto hadn't done his homework again, but what would his teachers say anyways? _Good job, as expected from the chairman's son._ Because he had the luck to be the chairman's son the teachers didn't mind him skipping lessons, didn't mind him leaving homework and tests blank because they would, despite everything still give him top marks.

He had already given up on trying to impress his parents. He used to try really hard as well, study all nights. And then he realized how futile his hard work was. Because he was special

_As expected from the chairman's son._

Giotto didn't get to choose whose son to be born as, no one did, and that's why people would get jealous of his status. _Ignorant idiots._ He certainly wouldn't have chosen this role had he been given the opportunity.

He threw back his head and heavily sighed. Fishing through his pockets he took hold of his phone in flipped it open above his eyes.

_17 unread messages_.

All from different girls. _All from the same kind of people._ Except one, as he scrolled through the texts he noticed a particular one that caught his eye.

_I'm sorry about Reborn's attitude today._

_Tsuna_

He smiled; _aah_ this was that one person, the only one that made Giotto's heart beat faster. He smiled as he read the message again. And he knew, at that moment, that he had fallen in love. Not because Tsunayoshi was the first to remain unemphased by his persona: neither because he didn't judge his appearance alone: but because, although the person itself had not realized it yet, Tsunayoshi had reached out to him. He reached into the dark depths of his heart and saved him by merely talking to him.

He would confess, he decided, Giotto would confess his love for the first time in his life. And he knew that he would probably get rejected like he rejected those girls. But only this person, only Tsunayoshi, he did not want to lose.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	15. Finale

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

15 Finale

Say for example, that instead of discontinuing the story I will just write a last chapter. This chapter will be a summary of the ending that I have had in mind since starting this story some year ago. The truth is that I've long forgotten the original ending as I have never actually written it down.

The truth is that I've taken some detours in my life and I've started my life anew in another country thus forgetting some old hobbies, but that is a story for another time.

So say for example that no matter how many times he is rejected, no matter how many truths he's been thrown at, Giotto won't stop chasing Tsuna. Giotto has found "true love" for once in his life he has found a true purpose to work hard for.

But as Tsunayoshi starts to find some sort of magnetic attraction towards the blond, Reborn steps in. And this might be because he doesn't want to lose his best friend, but little does he know that it is because he has "special" feelings for his friend. And he's had them for long, long, long ago.

And here is where Haru steps in, because I have not strategically forgotten about her. And there is this conversation between her and Reborn where she says:

"If you are not going to man up and win Tsuna-san then I might just as well ask him to date me."

Then Reborn is all flustered because there is a high chance that if Haru confesses Tsuna would accept, after all she is a beautiful girl, which straight guy would refuse her?

Thus Reborn throws away his pride and tell Haru to not confess _please._

"At least don't do it with that jokingly light tone of yours, if you really want to date him then take this matter seriously."

"At this rate Giotto will take him though." She says, hiding her face away, hiding the tears.

"I know, that's why I'll have to make him fall for me before that."

Haru has to stand up facing the other direction, and it takes all her might to not let out any hiccups, tears striking down her face, she takes a deep breath and says:

"Well, good luck with that." And leaves.

The thing is Haru has liked Tsuna before Reborn, before Giotto, before all of them. But this time, watching from the side-lines she realised how obvious Reborn and Tsuna's feelings are for each other. Though she might not be the one that her Tsuna-san likes she will be the catalyst that will finally push those two together.

Then, Reborn does all sorts of ridiculous things to catch Tsuna's attention. He asks him out on a Saturday, takes him to the park where they often take strolls together. There he buys him vanilla ice cream which they eat sitting on the bench. All the while Reborn contemplating whether it would be out of place for him to _casually_ lay him hand on Tsuna's shoulders. And his hand dangles behind there for five good minutes before he finally gathers some courage and pats his arm on his shoulder. Tsuna barely notices this and shrugs it off as a friendly gesture.

Later as the walk through the park Reborn tentatively touches Tsuna's hand, until he finally takes it in his own, and they are both damn embarrassed because they don't know what is happening anymore.

At the end of the day Reborn invites him to dinner at his house where he cooks a horrible Italian dinner because _damn I'm not a cook_, but Tsuna appreciates it anyways because it seems a very sincerely cooked meal.

Here Reborn tells him of his past, of his mafia famiglia, that he was a hitman, a killer, a _murderer._ But at the end he pulls out a bouquet of red roses which he hands at Tsuna and says that he knows that he has committed sins, that he has done many wrongs but if Tsuna can remember him for the things he has done right, and if not forgive then accept his crimes, and that:

"I've liked you since middle school, I've liked you before I even realised that I did, and I know this is sudden and this is a lot to take in but if you could please think about it then it would be great."

And Tsuna is shocked out of his wits and leaves without saying a word because well, _so my best friend is a dangerous man…_

But then the morning after happens to be a Sunday and he would usually hang out with Reborn, the latter often came around his house at nine in the morning. And it was eleven and Tsuna was lying around in his bed thinking about Reborn's words until finally he gets out of the bed and runs to Reborn's house.

He rings the doorbell more than thrice and once Reborn opens he tells him clearly:

"You look like crap." Tsuna raises his eyebrow at Reborn's messy state, from the looks of it he might have just woken up, and he might have been fighting a bear in his bed last night.

And the latter answers: "Thanks I know." Trying but failing to tame his hair.

And they both laugh because Tsuna has already accepted it all, they've been friends for too long to not accept any other flaw.

"I've come to take my bouquet of roses you know?"

Reborn raises an eyebrow artfully "Does that mean that we're now dating?"

"Don't jump to conclusions! That means that I might like you as well and that I thought about it for all of yesterday night which means you owe me eight hours of sleep!"

The scene ends with the both of them snuggling into bed and sleeping in each other's arms.

So say for example eventually the school year ends and on the last day the results for the final exams are posted and Reborn asks Tsuna if he would like to bet again and Tsuna replies:

"Hell no, I don't want to dress in a skirt for another year!"

To which Reborn strategically says: "So that means you admit to being second to me, Baka-Tsuna?"

And Tsuna smiles: "Yes, only to you, Reborn."

And Reborn blushes like a tomato because _damn, that sounded as though he was giving himself to me._

And at the very end Tsuna and Reborn have transformed the rooftop terrace into their love nest and as Haru and Giotto tried to join them for lunch, only to have to run away from their cheesiness, thus they start to eat lunch together as _two forever-alones_, Giotto notes, to which Haru replies:

"Perhaps we should start dating each other?"

And they both stop eating to stare at each other in the eyes, before giving a coordinated disgusted look and replying a very synchronised: "Hell no."

So say for example that this ending totally sucks because it is completely rushed and I've barely read through it once and ought be full of grammatical errors but I'm done giving a crap and so this story ends with a very annoying AN.

But say for example this is not the end because I might or might not have those other three extras that I've anticipated in the previous chapter that I might or might not publish if they ever get finished.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


End file.
